Gotta Love a Double Life
by luvedance
Summary: Hermione does research for her Psychology of Wizard Sexuality class and decides she would like to try out being a dominatrix. Working under the name Kiva, Hermione begins to lead a glamorous double life. But what happens when Draco falls in love with her? Does she tell him? Does she quit Kiva and go back to being just Mione? Non DH compliant, EWE, rated M for later chptrs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Only plot is mine.

AN: Please enjoy and review. :) Criticism is helpful.

* * *

Ch. 1: Just a Thought

"Congratulations!" Hermione said cheerily as she clinked glasses with her dear friend Ginny. Ginny laughed, "Thank you, thank you very much."

"I'm so bloody proud of you!" Hermione said before taking a sip of her mimosa, "I mean, 21 and you're the new seeker of the Holyhead Harpies!" Although she was extremely proud and happy for her best friend, she did feel a bit sad. Ginny was starting a new career, she had a supportive boyfriend and she was going to travel the world. Ginny was accomplished and Hermione was still in university working part time at Flourish and Blotts. She really needed to do something with her life.

"Although I am not entirely okay with you relocating to Wales."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That makes you, Harry and all of my family. Seriously it's not that far. Harry makes it seem like I'm moving to Korea."

"Aw, how cute." Hermione teased before sticking her tongue out at Ginny.

"I know."

Throughout Ginny's training and Harry's and Ron's process in becoming Aurors, Harry and Ginny had remained fiercely loyal and loving in their relationship. Ron and Hermione, however, did not have such luck. It was no one's fault, really, they were just happier apart and with other people. Eventually, and strangely with Hermione's guidance, Ron discovered his feelings for a certain Miss Luna Lovegood.

After their celebratory brunch Hermione and Ginny parted ways. Ginny went off to meet Harry while Hermione ran home before heading to one of her classes. She attended the University of Magical London, an affiliate of the Muggle university. Hermione chose it because if she wanted, it allowed for witches and wizards to take courses at its Muggle counterpart.

Hermione lived in a tiny, one bedroom flat in wizarding London. The flat was in a small building about twenty minutes away from the university and was mostly occupied by other students. When she arrived at her flat Hermione grabbed her book and supplies, stuffed them into her bag, fed Crookshanks and decided to take a quick power nap. After fifteen minutes she awoke refreshed and ready to head to her favorite class of the semester, and it wasn't even a requirement for her course, she just thought it would be interesting. It was only 5 weeks into the semester and Hermione was already thinking of a career that dealt with the subject, but she knew it wouldn't sound as professional as being a Healer would. It was a bit of a shame though, the Psychology of Wizard Sexuality was loads of fun.

Hermione arrived in time for the class to begin. The students who were in the room for the previous class started pushing their ways out while Hermione and her classmates started moving in. Just as Hermione got to the doors of the room she was pushed into a tall, muscular, blonde man also trying to enter the room.

"Oh, sorry." she squeaked out as she looked up to see who she had just ungracefully plopped onto. Her voice returned to a normal state when she saw who it was. "Oh."

"Granger." Draco Malfoy said coolly as he looked down at her. Hermione straightened quickly nodded at him and walked to her usual seat, one on the opposite side of the lecture hall as Draco.

Now she wasn't trying to avoid Draco they were civil towards each other, after all, the war was over and Hermione and Draco both understood that the other just wanted to move on. They had even conversed occasionally since learning that they were attending the same school. Hermione had learned that Draco wanted more knowledge in business affairs before he fully took over the Malfoy properties and company. For the present time Narcissa was in charge as Lucius was still in Azkaban. She wanted Draco to take his place as the head of the family when he graduated. Out of all the possible classes that she thought they could end up having together, the one Ron deemed her 'sexy time class' was not it.

Hermione settled into her seat and took out her parchment and parchment pen (quills were too cumbersome), ready to take notes.

"Today we'll be discussing variations in sexual expression, in other words, fetishes and kinks." Professor Kaindin said. 'Ooh fun.' Hermione thought as a smirk formed on her lips.

Her professor was a lean, slightly dorky, gay, middle-aged wizard, which made him all the more adorable to Hermione. He continued on, "The difference between a fetish and a kink is that a fetish is when a sexual desire is attributed to an object. A kink is a non reproductive variation in sexual expression that is statistically rare. Keep in mind that these things are all common and we shouldn't judge. I'm sure some of you have your fetishes and kinks."

Draco almost lost control and snorted, 'Ha ok me with a fetish. Let's be serious here.' He thought.

"Most fetishists are male and take part in their fetish through masturbation. In fetish cases sight, smell, touch or taste is how the sexual pleasure is gained. For instance some heterosexual males find that seeing high heels on or off a woman incites sexual desire."

'Whoops, sooo I may have a slight fetish.' Draco thought as he took down notes.

The class drew on until, "So now, for fun, I'll just name a few more kinks and fetishes for you, there are voyeurism, BDSM, which stands for bondage domination sadomasochism…Actually, I have a story about that."

He pasued.

"Remember that those with spanking or BDSM fetishes like the idea that they are being dominated and some do enjoy the humiliation that can be present in BDSM play. Usually these are heterosexual males with very important corporate jobs that come with a lot of responsibility." Draco scoffed then covered it up with a cough. "While I was doing some research in Las Vegas, because honestly where else can you find a more willing wizard or witch for sex research? I went to a Dominatrix House. Now in this particular one the Mistresses were very highly trained …spanking, and BDSM can require some physical punishment depending on the client so training is important. Anyway, while I was there questioning one Mistress another walked by with her client. Her client in nothing but his skivvies…on a leash…on all fours. She walked him over to me and demanded I pet his head and call him a good boy. And do you know what I did?" The class was silent, waiting for his answer. "I sure as hell pet his head and called him a good boy!" The class laughed. "Later, that particular Mistress came up to me and thanked me for obliging because her client gave her a thousand dollar tip."

Hermione's head snapped up so quickly it almost locked.

The professor went on about a time when he was in Bristol and one Mistress was given a one hundred galleon tip because of a humiliating comment she had made him make towards her client. Hermione began tuning out.

That was all she needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only plot is mine. JK Rowling is a genius.

AN: Huge thank you to all who added the story to their alert and/or favorites list! Also thank you to the reviewers! Please enjoy. :) Reviews (good or bad) are always welcome.

* * *

Ch. 2: Fuzzy Bits

Now Hermione Granger always made herself a monthly budget. She also had what one might call a slight addiction to shoes, purses, and occasionally the fancy undergarment. She wasn't a serial shopper per se, but when she had galleons left over after paying her bills, and saving some at Gringotts, she tried to find excuses to splurge on a fancy item. In her attempts at being a responsible adult she hadn't splurged on any of the aforementioned items in two years. The last thing she had bought were a pair of Muggle designer shoes in London for her 20th birthday. She had her galleons exchanged to pounds and hit Selfridges with a mission for peep toe pumps. But Hermione's mission didn't end there.

Hermione was a bit of a stalker. Not of men, of her parents. You see what had happened was, she left them in Australia. Even when she said it to herself it sounded bad.

After the war ended it took two years for the Death Eaters to all be imprisoned. When they were all captured Hermione went to Australia with the intention of bringing her parents home, but she couldn't. When she got there she found that they had created a successful dental office and were very happy with their lives. She didn't have the heart to uproot them and play with their memories once again. They even bought a labradoodle to love and care for. Because of school she hadn't had the money or the time to return and check up on them again.

Today was one of Hermione's two weekdays without classes. She had just arrived for work at after a good morning doing her volunteer work at St. Mungo's. She also volunteered on the weekends and soon she would have enough hours under her belt to count towards her Healer degree.

"Hiya Dave," she said cheerfully to the manager, "Did the new shipment of the potions manual for 6th years arrive yet?"

"Yup, they're in the back stock em for me would ya?"

"No problem." Hermione clipped the fringe of her now pixie cut hair to the side, took out her wand and sent the box to the section for potions. She began to manually arrange the books and was done in an hour. Since it was the middle of the Hogwarts school year, on a weekday, there weren't any students coming in for supplies, just the odd shopper who was always, "Just having a look around." She did manage to help one little old woman find a book called 'Herbology of Houseplants' and another witch find her young son a picture book about Dragons.

It was almost time for her shift to end and Hermione went into the store's newest department.

"Oh we had an interesting shipment come in yesterday." Dave said winking as he walked past her in the Restricted Section. Hermione scanned the shelves for any books that hadn't been there when she worked two days ago.

'Sex at Dusk', read that. 'The Origins of Sexual Activity in Wizadry', read that.

'Which Mistress Witch Are You?' Oooh' she thought. 'Strike It; the Art of Domination', and 'Spank, Safe Spanking for Beginners'.

'He he he.' Hermione thought and chuckled out loud. She was suddenly reminded of a lecture two weeks ago in her Psychology of Wizard Sexuality class. 'Hundred Galleon tip.' Was what immediately popped into her mind, followed by, 'I should write my research paper on this.'

She picked up the three books and went to the till. Dave was there counting the contents. He looked at her selection.

"Whoa mama who the bloody hell are you dating?" he said.

Hermione snorted, "No one I just thought it would be interesting."

"Yeah, okay, sure." He said taking the books from her and ringing them up. When he was finished she took them from him and put them securely in her bag.

"I'll see you Thursday." She said as she walked toward the door.

"Happy reading." He said with an eyebrow wiggle.

On her way home Hermione decided to pay the twins a visit and find out when the next Weasley family dinner was supposed to be. She walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes expecting to find both brothers there, instead she found Draco Malfoy at the counter.

"What?" Hermione she thought. The woman standing in front of her turned around and gave her a look. 'Guess I said that out loud.' She thought. There were only a handful of customers in the store so it wasn't as loud inside as it normally was. Draco heard her across the room and smirked to himself.

"Hello Granger." He said as he gave the change to a client making a purchase. When the man had walked away Draco gave his full attention to Hermione, meaning he looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Where are the twins?" She asked trying to seem not so bewildered by his presence.

"In the back you can go through I don't think they'll mind." He said lazily as he leaned against a counter of WonderWitch products.

She nodded and walked past him to the back room. She looked back and saw that he was opening the cage of Pygmy Puffs. She stopped to stare as he handed a pink one to a little girl. He was becoming more and more human-like every time she saw him and it was boggling her mind.

"Hermione!" Fred said before squeezing her in a hug.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" George asked before giving her a quick hug as well.

"I just wanted to drop in and say hi and ask when is Molly's next big dinner?"

"She didn't owl you yet? Well since Ginny's moving in two weeks she says she wants to have the dinner this weekend." George said.

"Because it will be the last time she'll have her little baby there with her and the whole family together!" Fred said with a mock Molly voice complete with heart grabbing.

"Don't mock your mother Fred." Hermione said.

"She's having everyone over as a Bon Voyage to Ginny." George said.

"She's only going to Wales!" Fred remarked.

With George and Fred living above the shop, Harry and Ron sharing a flat, Ginny moving out and all the rest already with lives of their own, Hermione could see why Molly wanted to have the "bon voyage" dinner. All of her babies were leaving her nest. Hermione was the only one without a significant other… or a career for that matter.

Everyone in the Weasley family was also paired up, except for Charlie. Hermione knew from first hand experience that that was only because he didn't have the need for a relationship. She really needed to find someone who was not a Weasley.

"So, why is there a Malfoy loose in your store?" Hermione asked.

"He's interning." Fred said. Hermione waited for more explanation. George sensed her confusion, "Yeah he's in business school remember? He needed a place to intern. Sometimes he's out in the shop, sometimes he's in here ordering and maintaining things."

"Right…" was all Hermione could say. "Yeah, we run into each other at school, sometimes." She added dumbly.

"We know." Fred said as he smirked.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, "What was that little 'we know' tone you just used?"

Fred laughed and George grinned. "He tends to ask about you." Fred said

"What for? I hardly see him. I have one class with him." She said rather quickly.

"Yeah, beats us, he just brings you into conversation sometimes." George said.

"That's odd." She said, then added, "Have you seen him with those Pygmy Puffs?", hoping to take the attention away from Draco's mentioning of her.

"He loves those little fuzzy things." George said shaking his head, "He's always takin' some out and pettin' them."

"Yes I'm sure he adores little fuzzy bits." Fred said pointedly while looking directly at Hermione. George snickered. Hermione stared back at him for a moment before she understood what he was trying to say. Then her eyes widened with realization.

"Ew! I don't want to think about Draco and fuzzy bits!"

George began laughing hysterically.

"Wait! Did you just imply I have fuzzy lady bits?" Hermione said in shock.

George lost all control and laughed so hard he started crying.

Fred was also lost in a fit of hysterical laughter which surprisingly made Hermione laugh.

Fred was the first to calm down, "Well even Malfoy needs some fuzzy bits now and again. I just prefer they be attached to a…"

"Stop! You stop right there mister." Hermione said wrinkling her nose, and throwing up a hand in Fred's face. Draco getting sexual with anyone was not something Hermione ever needed to think about.

"Well we don't mean with you specifically…Just in general. I feel like it's been a while for him," George said.

'What the fuck?', Hermione thought to herself, she was weirded out enough for one afternoon and decided it was time to go. "Right… well I'm gonna go now since you're freaking me out. I'll see you guys at the Burrow this weekend." She said as she swatted the two playfully on the head.

She waved and walked to the shop. "Bye Malfoy." She said very quickly when she saw him.

Draco knew this was his chance, he hardly saw her in school and he could never catch her before she left their class. He went to the back room, excused himself from Fred and George and walked out the store calm and collected. George wiggled his eyebrows at Fred who started hip thrusting.

When Draco spotted Hermione down the street he sped walked in her direction. He would of have ran if he had been the type of man desperate enough to run down a street for some girl he knew, but he was not that type of man. He finally caught up with her, his legs aching from trying to make the speed walking look as normal as possible.

"Granger." He almost panted out.

Hermione turned around with her wand out, "Oh!" she said when she saw it was him and put her wand away. "Malfoy?" She really hoped he wasn't going to bring up anyone's 'bits'.

"I need to ask a favor."

'Don't mention bits!' She pleaded in her mind. She wouldn't ever be able to take him seriously again if he did.

"Um, it depends on the favor." Hermione said warily.

"Relax. I need a computer."

Hermione was relieved and bewildered at the same time. "I must not have heard you correctly did you just say a computer?"

"Yes Granger quit being so dense."

"Oh shut up… What do you need a computer for?" She asked, meanwhile thinking that Fred and George were the ones who needed bits.

Ignoring her request that he shut up, he replied, "I'm taking a Muggle economics class and we have a presentation due at the end of the term which as you know is in seven weeks." He paused, "Oh don't look at me like that, we've discussed how I want to become a better person blah, blah, blah, and all that." He said after noticing her face take on an even more confused look.

"Yes we discussed that, but I didn't think you'd actually do it so quickly. A Muggle course in a Muggle school is a bit extreme for you don't you think? It's just shocking is all…This is why you've been so…pleasant as opposed to, well, unpleasant…. It makes people think you want sex." She said more to herself than to him.

"I – what? Who thinks I want sex?"

This conversation was not one Hermione thought she'd ever be having in her lifetime. She really needed to filter her mouth before she just blabbed on about what was on her mind.

"Uh, the twins, especially because you keep bringing me into conversation."

"Because I need a computer not sex, you're a Muggleborn!" Hermione raised an eyebrow causing Draco to pause and realize he sounded rude, "Not that being Muggleborn is a reason not to have sex with you! There are other reasons!" Hermione's face became very neutral as she tried not to punch Draco in the face.

He really was not helping himself here, "I mean I wouldn't have sex with you because we have history, and the 'you're Muggleborn' thing applies to my assumption that you have a computer!" He said quickly.

He sighed, "I will kill those two." He said in reference to the twins.

Hermione accepted his explanation and cracked a smile. "I do have one, it's a laptop. I guess you could borrow it on the weekends."

"Well Malfoy Mansion doesn't exactly have…what's it called? Why Pie?"

Hermione smiled, "Wi-Fi."

"Yes that, and what I'm also asking is…" he took a breath and rolled his eyes, "could you teach me how to use the computer?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

'That's it? That was so easy, well aside from all that awkward sex business.' Draco thought.

"Ok well thanks." He smiled at Hermione.

'Sweet Merlin', Hermione said to herself. Now she knew why he didn't like to smile in public, it was mesmerizingly distracting to the onlooker.

"You can um come over to my flat this weekend, no, wait, sorry, Thursday night. Is that good? My building is wi-fi capable." She said emphasizing the fi in wi-fi.

"Yeah, perfect." He said, "And don't mock me."

Hermione gave Draco her address and told him what time would be good for him to drop by. "See you Thursday." Draco said before turning and heading back to the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course only plot is mine :)

AN: Thank you sooo much to the reviewers, and all of you who added the story to your watch and/or fav. list. It means a lot to me!

Also, I know that all the chapter titles may not be too fitting with the chapters themselves. I think the title of the whole story is also a bit dodgy. I apologize. If you have recommendations for the chapter titles or the title of the whole shabam, please feel free to leave a review or message me. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 3: Inner Bitch?

That night when Draco arrived home he greeted his mother in her study before retreating to his wing of the mansion.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting at her desk reviewing some paperwork that she wanted Draco to drop by the office in the morning. She looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The large mahogany door creaked open and Draco slid in. "Hello mother, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was the same as every other day."

She signed the papers she was reviewing, folded them and sealed them with wax and the stamp of her ring. Then she got up and handed them to Draco. "Just give these to the lawyer tomorrow on your way to class. I don't feel like going into the office." Draco nodded and took the papers. "I did do some shopping today though." Narcissa said cheering up a bit. Draco sat down on her chaise lounge.

"That's nice mother. Clothing? Or jewelry?"

"Jewelry," She paused, "You're father used to be the only one who bought me jewelry, but I quite like picking out my own now." She said as she held out her wrist and inspected her new bracelet. It was a simple platinum chain with a dangling rough cut sapphire.

"Do you like it? I think it looks modern!" She said excitedly.

Draco smiled at his mother.

Lucius Malfoy had gotten a light sentence for his crimes since Draco had managed to get Harry and Hermione to testify that the whole Malfoy family really wanted out of being Death Eaters but couldn't in fear of their safety. Lucius had another three years in Azkaban before he could have another trial for release.

"I really wish you had someone to buy jewelry for Draco. You look so lonely sometimes." Narcissa said as she went to sit beside her son. Draco sighed. 'Why is everyone wondering about my love life?'

"School has me busy mum. I want to be able to revive the company. I'll have plenty of time to lavish someone with jewelry once I'm finished."

"Alright, I just don't want you to mope around without friends. Plus you're getting to that age."

"I have friends! It's just that Pansy is getting married soon and Blaise is being…" 'A man slut.' He thought. "Well he's just off being Blaise." He finished.

Narcissa merely nodded signaling to him that his excuse was not good enough.

"And what age are you talking about?" Draco asked. "I'm only twenty two! You'll have grand children, eventually." He said.

"Yes, but your father and I were married by this age and you still have another term before you graduate."

"Oh relax mum." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. Narcissa turned her whole body and faced him with both eyebrows raised. 'Whoops.' He thought.

"I mean…there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm still young. I'll get married and have children as soon as I find the right girl."

The two sat quietly for a while.

"How are those Weasley boys you work with?" Narcissa asked after a few moments. "It was very nice of them to allow you to work there," her tone then became less cheery, she sighed, "Especially since no one really wants to be associated with the Malfoy name."

"They're well. Still being childish but they're fun to be around," Draco said. He could sense his mother's mental state was taking a toll from worrying about the business all the time.

"Thankfully, Malfoy Industries still has enough investors to stay afloat."

Draco nodded. 'Which is also because of Potter and Granger.' He thought.

"I'm really proud of you Draco. You're taking a Muggle class, and becoming as well prepared as you can be for the responsibility of taking over…You're father would probably be appalled at what we've done but... that…psychopath" she hissed, "was always wrong, and at some point your father realized that."

"What are we going to do with him when he's released?" Draco asked.

"He'll just have to deal with the changes we've made, in our lives and in the company."

Draco had really grown to admire his mother. Once Lucius was in Azkaban and the properties and business had gone to Narcissa, she became a whole new woman. Someone more than the pureblood housewife she was raised to be. Both in their personal lives and in the company she got rid of all association with those who had followed Voldemort or believed in his cause. She even opened up the company to the Muggle world with the help of the Ministry and the Department of Muggle Relations. She even wanted to learn how to bake the Muggle way and encouraged Draco to do Muggle things as well. In true Malfoy fashion, Draco bought a Ferrari and learned how to drive.

There was another short moment of silence that fell between them.

"I miss her sometimes." She said very quietly, "She was crazy, and mean, and horrid, but we were young once and she was nicer. It's better that she is wherever she is. If she had gone to Azkaban like you're father she would have gone even more mad... She'd be gone forever anyway." Draco stayed silent, unsure of what to do. He knew who she was speaking of.

"Have you seen that Granger girl recently? She was very polite to me at the hearing despite what Bella did to her."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I actually spoke to her today. I asked her for some help with something school related and she said yes."

"That's nice of her." Narcissa sighed.

"You should get to sleep mum." Draco said, patting his mother's hand.

She nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night Draco. Don't forget about those documents."

Draco nodded, rose from the seat and quietly exited leaving Narcissa with her thoughts.

Draco admired his mother's ability to think logically about life. Hermione also had that ability. She had the ability to forgive as well. Draco thought that they might get along if they were ever to meet under happy circumstances.

Hermione was pleased that Draco was really trying to change as a person. It meant that what he had said those years ago at his family's hearing weren't just words to make her sympathize. Of course she had bumped into him over the years, but when they spoke there wasn't much of the niceness that was present today. There was always some snarky remark or subtle insult. Now she saw a change in him. It was probably just the Muggle economics class.

When she got home that night she fed Crookshanks, made some soup and drew herself a bubble bath. Once the temperature and bubbles were to her liking, she got into the tub with one of her new books, 'Which Mistress Witch Are You?' She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

Apparently, this particular book wanted Hermione to embrace her inner bitch. 'I can be a bitch.' Hermione thought to herself, 'Definitely..….possibly….depending.' Hermione got out of the tub, drained it and dried herself off with her fluffy turquoise towel. She wrapped it around herself then stood in front of the mirror and gave it the most diva face she could muster. She burst out laughing. 'Haha ok one more time." She thought.

She took a breath raised her left eyebrow, relaxed her jaw, pouted her lips just the slightest bit and smirked. 'Oooh not too shabby.' She stuck her hip out and stood on her tippy toes. 'Yes height definitely makes a lot of difference here.' She thought.

Outside the bathroom a tiny owl flew through her kitchen window. Crookshanks leapt onto the counter to greet it. He gave it a bored stare. The owl dropped a letter in between them and hooted. The cat beast looked down and then back to the owl. He took the letter in his mouth and leapt off the counter. Startled by the hoot Hermione stopped her posing and opened the door just as Crookshanks settled in front of it.

"Good Crooky." She said smiling. She bent down to stroke the purring feline's head and take the letter out of his mouth. She walked over to the kitchen counter and opened a cupboard and took out some owl treats. "Thanks." She said to the tiny owl and dropped the treat in its beak.

She read the letter while sitting on the island in her kitchen.

Dearest Hermione,

We will be having a small good bye dinner for Ginny this Saturday at 6pm. Everyone should be coming, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and even Charlie and Percy. It will be a bit tight but when has that ever been a problem? Of course this is your invitation (not that you ever need one to come home) but I was really writing to ask if you could bring that Muggle dessert that Ginny and Arthur love to bits. The one with the bananas and the flames and the liquor and the ice cream? Anyway, please do reply soon.

Love,

Molly

P.S. Charlie is bringing some woman. I am not pleased with his insensitivity and wanted to warn you.

Hermione wrote back immediately.

Dear Molly,

I'll be home at 6 sharp with the bananas foster. No worries. And Gin is only going to Wales! She'll only be one floo away.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I've accepted that I will not ever be a Weasley in name. It's ok that he's bringing 'some woman', thank you for the warning.

Hermione and Ron had broken up a few months after the end of the war. Charlie had come home to help his family cope and in that time he and Hermione had started a relationship. There were no false pretenses for either of them. They had great sex, he was her first, and they got along well. Molly was the one who was heartbroken when Charlie returned to Romania and decided he couldn't make a long distance relationship work. Hermione didn't mind too much, she had only just turned twenty one at the time. Marriage was not on her list of priorities. Though, if Molly had known about the virginity taking, she probably would have made him propose and then they'd both be up a creek. What Hermione really missed was the passion Charlie seemed to have had for her. What had saddened and scared her most during their split was the possibility that she would never be kissed or ravished by another man the way that Charlie had.

Hermione had no reason to bitch about Charlie bringing home 'some woman'. If anything, she was neutral about the situation. Her inner bitch was going to have to wait for another occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only plot is mine. Characters and ideas are from the great JK. :) Also a bit of info in this chappie is from Melissa Febos.

AN: I know its like suuuuperrrrr short but the next one should be longer and more detailed..I think lol. Thanks to those who added it to their watch/fav. lists. And a huge thank you to all reviewers. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 4: Research Projects

"Collaboration, not force, is the foundation of S & M." Hermione read from the last of the books she had bought from work. She was sitting in her living room reading. It was a quarter to eight and Draco would be there soon. She had gotten out of work at six giving her just enough time to finish a few assignments and eat some dinner. Now she was just passing the time as she usually did, with a good book.

"The rules of the S & M world are that the practice be safe, sane, and consensual. A knowledgeable domme adheres to all three. Pain is never the guiding principle, rather the symbol of dominance and control."

'Safe, sane, consensual. Safe, sane, consensual. Pain is a symbol of dominance and control. I can be in control. I'm good at control. Screw that I'm great at control!' She thought to herself. She continued reading until the charms on her apartment warned her that she had a visitor.

She placed the book on one of the many bookshelves lining the walls of her living room. Crookshanks walked to the door, tail raised. "Don't be mean." Hermione said to her protective cat before walking to the door and opening it. Crookshanks took an attack mode stance.

Hermione looked through the peephole. "Hey Malfoy." She said, opening the door.

"Hi." He said. Hermione gestured for him to come in. He took three steps past Hermione into the living room before he was stopped by a large orange fur ball. Hermione locked the door and turned to see Draco and Crookshanks in a staring match.

"You won't win." She said to Draco. "Crookshanks, leave him alone." The cat swished his tail.

"Don't worry," she said to Draco, "Sometimes he does this to Harry and Ron too. He has a thing against letting males come in." Another moment of silence drew by as the blonde man and the orange cat stared at each other, neither blinked. Hermione walked past the two while rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Draco said to the cat, "I concede."

Crookshanks blinked then walked away. "Your animal is strange." Draco said to Hermione.

"You're the one who had a staring contest with it."

"Well I wouldn't let an overly fuzzy, un-groomed cat best me in a staring contest." Was Draco's reply.

Hermione laughed. "Take a seat on the sofa I'll go get my computer."

Draco did as she said and took a seat while she walked in the direction of what he assumed must be her bedroom. Draco sat on the large navy colored sofa. In front of him was a brown, oval coffee table. There was a vase with flowers on it, underneath it was a basket of what Draco recognized as Muggle DVD things. Beyond the table was a small flat screen television, it was attached to the wall. There was a window on either side. To the right of him sat another table and a plushy arm chair. On this table were three pictures, one of a baby Hermione, one of what he assumed were Hermione's parents, and another where Hermione was smiling and waving with the whole Weasley family. Draco smiled slightly at the photo, Lucius was never big on family pictures.

The walls were a warm beige color which didn't matter because the largest wall of the room was covered in bookshelves. He got up to look at her collection. There were many Muggle books he hadn't read. He thought about asking her to borrow some. 'Great Expectations', 'Candide', 'The Picture of Dorian Grey', 'A Game of Thrones', 'Venus in Furs'. He finally found a book that didn't look Muggle in nature. It was bound in black leather. The writing on the spine was in gold ink, 'Strike It; the Art of Domination'.

'What the fuck?'

Draco felt supremely embarrassed. He should have just stayed in place, sitting on the sofa. 'I did not need to know about Granger dominating her lovers.' Draco suddenly imagined a leather clad Hermione with a whip ready to get it on with Weasley.

'What has been seen cannot be unseen! Damn you over active imagination!' His mind screamed. Draco made a face that made him appear like he was choking on something.

Hermione came walking through the living room with her laptop. Her eyes widened to almost teacup sized proportions when she saw the book in Draco's hand.

Draco looked up at her. 'Play it cool, play it cool.' He thought. Immediately a smirk formed on his lips. He held up the book. "So this is what you're into huh? I wouldn't have taken you for the submissive type anyway." 'Ew, ew, ew, ew.'

'Shite,' Hermione thought, 'Don't just stand there say something!'

"Of course I'm not the submissive type. I wouldn't let a man dominate me." She said in tone more sassy than she had intended. 'Ok that was unnecessarily personal.' She thought.

"And for your information Malfoy, I'm actually using that book for my research paper in our Sex Psychology class. I do not actually take part in any of that." She said very matter-of-factly.

Draco looked unimpressed by her cover. "Oh…kay." He said calmly.

"What topic have you chosen?" she asked him trying to get the mood between them back to a normal one.

"Orgasms and the mind." He replied, still wary of her and the book.

"Found anything interesting about that yet?" She said. She slowly bent to sit down on the sofa.

Draco hesitantly put the book back on the shelf and joined her on the couch. "Well according to some tests that have been done, when a female experiences orgasm the areas of her brain that are stimulated are some of the same ones that are stimulated when in pain."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "How does that make sense?" She laughed. "What exactly does that mean?" She asked him.

"Good question, no idea." He laughed, "Obviously I need to do more research."

Hermione flipped open her laptop. Three hours later Draco had managed to get onto the internet. He found a few sites that would help him with his economics project. Hermione showed him how to save them as a 'favorite'. In his interest with the internet and his determination to figure out how to use it, he forgotten about the awkward conversation he and Hermione had had earlier.

"I think I'm in love with this Google thing." Draco said in awe.

Hermione nodded, "Yup it's saved me many times when I've been a bit lazy."

"You lazy? Never!" Draco said in mock shock.

"Oh hush."

Hermione yawned. Draco realized how late it was getting, "I have class tomorrow do you?" he asked, she nodded, "Bright and early at 9."

"Dreadful," Draco said, "I should be getting home now then." He logged off and handed the device back to Hermione who put it off. They both stood and walked to the door.

"Can I come over Monday night to work some more? Eight again?" He asked.

"Yeah. That sounds fine." She opened the door. Draco stepped outside into the hall, "Thanks again." He said. He held out his hand to her. She thought he needed to relax with the formalness. They shook, and Draco headed for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Rowling the Great. Only plot is mine.

AN: Ohmygod so a lot of you have added this to your alert list and I want to thank you all so much. I also need to thank you people who have added it to their fav. list. You're all awesome. You reviewers are all awesome as well and you make me feel so special! So thank you! Enjoy guys!

ABOUT MY PROFILE PIC: I had a reviewer ask about what it was and they reviewed anonymously so I can't write to them privately, but, YES my picture is the tardis :D. You're amazin for asking and if anyone else realized what it was you're also amazin. :)

* * *

Ch. 5: Changes

Hermione was online researching more about BDSM and dominatrices. After learning about the subject she got sucked in, she wrote her research paper for class on dommes. She found various books to help her and she even found personal advertisements in newspapers where women were advertising their services and dungeons were looking for mistresses to hire.

In classic Hermione fashion she became so engrossed with her work that she had two weeks left before its due date and was completely finished. She had only to proof read it for any final adjustments.

As she sat looking through the naughty section of the classifieds online, she considered getting a new job once again, and this time she knew where to start. Hermione wanted to become a dominatrix. She had to admit that it did seem intense and people had some interesting fetishes that she would never have thought existed until she did her research, but she wanted to try it out.

She loved to be in control of things, she didn't judge people and their sexual preferences and the money was pretty darn good, scratch that, it was amazing. She would have to work on being confident and on some physical aspects of the job like the knot tying when it came to bondage, but she knew she would be trained at the dungeon that she worked for. That is, if she were ever hired.

Hermione would have to quit her job at Flourish and Blotts. Then she would need to reschedule her volunteer hours at St. Mungo's to be only on the weekends, and then on her days off from class she could be a domme.

She wasn't stupid. She was a member of the Golden Trio, she would be recognized everywhere in the Wizarding world, so she looked up dungeons in the Muggle world. She would change her appearance, and her name, which was almost a requirement in the domination world anyway. Mistresses went by fake names all the time; it was part of their dominatrix persona.

Hermione clicked a link to a Muggle newspaper in London known for having x-rated ads in its back pages. She skimmed through them.

**Looking for Confident, Sexy Girls**

She clicked.

_Empress Dungeon is looking for you.  
Make excellent easy steady cash weekly and daily.  
Immediate work is available. No sex. No Nudity. Experience not necessary.  
For more information please email us your name and contact number where you can be reached._

Out of all the ads she had looked at Hermione liked this one. She felt comfortable with it, they even said she didn't need experience. Plus they used proper grammar. She emailed them. Now she just had to wait and see.

Her curiosity about the dominatrix world led her into this but she had been thinking about it on and off since the lecture where her professor mentioned how much money a dominatrix could make. When she really thought about it she wasn't really doing it for the money anyway. She didn't mind pinching pennies to save up for luxury items. She had enough to pay her bills, but she really did want to save up some money for the future and to go to Australia. Plus she had one more year left before she would be a certified Healer so why not fill that time with something fun?

What interested her most was the lifestyle, the ability to control. She was by no means a sadist, she didn't like to be violent, but she fought in a bloody war and helped take down Voldemort! She wanted men to show that they were scared of her just to see what it would be like. As it was at the present, she was just a sweet and shy girl. The thought of possibly leading a secret life and keeping up appearances, was intriguing. It was glamorous, even if some people's kinks, weren't.

This was Saturday afternoon and Hermione had to get ready to go to the Burrow. After sending her reply she began freaking out.

'Merlin in the sky I just applied to be a dominatrix.' She began to hyperventilate. 'I don't know how to actually do any of things I read about in my research!' She stood up shaking her hands and muttering to herself. She went to the kitchen to make the dessert Mrs. Weasley requested of her. 'What would my parents think? Oh gods! What will the Weasleys think?'

Hermione had to stop thinking. 'They may not even call me.' She thought. 'If they do I'll go to the interview and see what's what. No big deal.'

She had 2 litres of vanilla bean ice cream in her ice box. All she had to do before getting dressed was flambé some bananas. When the bananas were done she put them into a container and went to get ready.

Hermione enjoyed the ritual of dressing. She always got ready for the day, or night, in the same manner. She usually showered at the end of the day, followed by lotion. In the morning when she dressed it was always her clothes, her makeup and then her shoes. She found comfort in the cycle.

She knew she had told Molly that Charlie bringing 'some woman' didn't bother her, she wasn't intending on trying to get him back, but it didn't mean she couldn't look nice for the occasion. After showering she moisturised with a citrus scented body lotion. Then she sprayed on her perfume. She only wore it for special occasions. It smelled of raspberries and vanilla, sweet and sexy but not overpowering. Next came clothing, she wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a form fitting gray, v-neck cardigan over a white tank top. She slid on a silver headband, and did her makeup, just a bit of concealer, powder, blusher, lip balm, and mascara. Lastly she put on a pair of black flats.

It was 5:50, she was running late. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent online looking for…work. She grabbed her bag from the top of her bed and ran into the kitchen to get the ice cream and the banana topping.

"Bye Crookshanks." She yelled as she walked out the door. She was a bit paranoid so she always double locked the door, both with spells and a Muggle lock she had installed. Then she ran down the stairs into the small lobby of her building were the residents used three large fireplaces for flooing.

She arrived at the Burrow at exactly 6 o'clock just as she had promised. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, her nose was assaulted with the comforting smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Ginny was sitting on the sofa with Harry and Ron. She sprang up when Hermione stepped through the cloud of dust she created upon arrival.

"Mione!" She gave Hermione a hug. Harry and Ron got up as well.

Hermione returned Ginny's hug and turned to face the boys, "Ronny." She said as he hugged her. He narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled.

"Don't call me that woman."

Hermione chuckled.

Harry then gave her a loud kiss on the forehead. "Ugh." She said with a smile, playfully making a scene of wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Hermione hadn't seen her two best male friends in over a month.

"Where's Luna?" She asked Ron.

"On her way, you know her…always a bit later than everyone else." Hermione was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley bustled in.

"Hermione!" She said cheerily. She practically flew at Hermione and engulfed her in her arms. "Hi, Molly!" Hermione managed to squeak out. "Oh you have the dessert!" Molly said looking down at the plastic bag Hermione held. "Yup!"

"The banana thing?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes." Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said in unison.

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to finish putting all the food out. As they were busy working, the twins popped in.

"We've arrived!" They screamed.

Harry and Ron had been deep in a conversation, probably about Quidditch. They jumped at the sudden intrusion but when they saw the twins they continued on with their conversation.

"Fred, I believe we have come on time to this shin-dig." George said with some disappointment.

"I think you are correct, we've come too early for a late and lasting entrance." Fred replied. The two went into the kitchen to greet their mother.

"Ah Hermione!" George said, after they said hello to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"We heard that a Mr. Draco Malfoy went to your humble abode on Thursday evening." George continued.

"Um." Hermione said. 'What are you two, stalkers?'

As if pulled in by an almighty force, but what was probably hunger, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen.

"Malfoy was at your flat?" Harry asked a bit bewildered.

Mrs. Weasley pretended to be busy but discretely listened in.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, when she didn't answer.

"Well…yeah." She said with a shrug.

Ginny giggled with glee.

"I knew he wanted you!" George said with a satisfied smirk.

Hermione had been at the Burrow for exactly twenty minutes and already she knew it was going to be a long night.

"Soooo did you two…" Fred began making hip thrusting gestures.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Ew!"

"That is inappropriate! Stop that!" Ron said with a horrified look.

"The reason why he was at my flat was because he needed to use my computer and he needed me to help him learn how to use it." Hermione said, "Not for any other reason!" She said pointedly, looking at the twins.

"Oh that's no fun. He's yummy." Ginny said. Harry turned red. "Oh but you're yummier!" Ginny said giving Harry a kiss.

"I'm going to be sick." Ron said, he made a gagging noise. Hermione laughed.

"Oh stop that Ronald." Luna said walking into the kitchen, "What did I miss?" She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Malfoy was at Hermione's flat but nothing fun happened, he just needed to use her com-pu-ter thing." Ginny said.

"Aww." Luna said with some disappointment.

"What?" Ron said, "Don't tell me you find him… yummy, too." He said to his girlfriend, his face scrunching up as he said the word 'yummy'.

"Well…" Luna began.

"Never mind, it's better if you don't answer!" Ron said.

"I think Malfoy, and I, are friends now, as opposed to enemies turned acquaintances. Nothing else is happening, no matter what you all say." Hermione said very clearly.

The twins sighed. "Fine, fine. Burst our bubble."

"Fred and George you two stop that nonsense." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone had forgotten she was there and turned to look at her. She had been so, uncharacteristically quiet, washing the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah because you don't butt into our love lives." Fred mumbled.

"What was that?"Mrs. Weasley said, her voice rising.

"Nothing!"

"Hello Molly." Luna said.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen from the backyard, "Hello everyone." He said cheerfully. "I set up a large table in the yard since there's no way we could all fit in here."

Everyone then picked up a platter of food and walked outside to put it on the table. As they were setting up Bill and Fleur walked in with Victoire wobbling in by their side. She was the cutest little three year old. Fleur was halfway through her second pregnancy but looked as relaxed as ever.

"Can't we eat already?" Ron asked impatiently.

"No we cannot. We're waiting for Charlie." Mrs. Weasley said indignantly.

Hermione felt her chest pang with nervousness, even though she really had no reason to be. She hadn't seen him since they split. She wanted to be able to be friendly but not sound saccharine the way in which some exes can when speaking to each other. Harry and Ginny walked over to check on her.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

Lost in thought it took her a second to reply, "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want it to be weird." she replied.

"He's bringing someone." Ginny said, "I've no idea why. He didn't say anything specific about her aside from the fact that he's bringing her to meet us. " She scowled, "Maybe he's trying to make you jealous."

"I hope not." Harry said

"It won't work. I don't have feelings for him anymore. Just friendly ones I guess." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Good," Ginny said, "Cause they just walked out of the house."

Harry and Hermione turned to look. 'Aw damn.' Hermione thought. Charlie looked just as hot and muscular as ever. Beside him was a very pretty woman with raven colored hair. It glimmered when she moved. Glimmered! 'How does it do that?' She wondered.

"Whoa." Harry said before he could stop himself, Ginny whacked him in the stomach. Hermione turned back around and slowly breathed out. She'd wait for him to say hello, she didn't want to seem interested.

Luna came over, "Hermy you're gorgeous and it never would have worked." She said very seriously. Hermione smiled gratefully, "Thank you Luna." After a few moments Charlie finally found his way over to them.

"Ginny!" He said as he gave her a good squish. "You'd think you were moving to Mexico the way mum talks about you." He laughed at the eye roll Ginny gave him.

"Harry." He shook hands with Harry.

"Luna right?" He asked as he shook her hand as well.

"Mione," Charlie bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. She felt him inhale. 'Oh gods he just sniffed me!...Oh, well, he smells quite nice too.'

"Everyone this is Victoria." He said as he gestured to his date. "My girlfriend."

"Call me Vicky." She said. She gave everyone a handshake, and a warm smile.

"Hermione and I used to date." Charlie said as he put an arm around Victoria. Hermione's eyes widened, she made a noise in her throat that sounded like a firework shooting upwards before the final boom. 'Way to be subtle there Charlie.' She thought angrily.

She coughed, and smiled, with teeth, at Victoria. It was a very awkward smile for a very awkward moment.

Victoria gave Hermione an obvious once over. Hermione stared right back at her, awkward smile still plastered on, waiting for the next move. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Luna bent down to pluck out a dandelion. Then Victoria broke into a smile, "It's really nice to meet you."

"You too." Hermione said with relief, finally able to relax her face and take a breath. Like a gift from the universe, Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to eat.

Hermione tried to sit as far away from Victoria and Charlie as she could but unfortunately Charlie went to sit with the twins and Bill leaving Victoria to elegantly sit right next to Hermione.

"Sooo…" She said awkwardly, "How long have you been seeing each other?" She asked Victoria.

"About a year." There was a long pause between them. Everyone was chatting and eating but they were very still.

'Lucky you, getting to have sex with that body for a year. Wait am I jealous? Stop it right now Hermione!'

"Were you two very serious?" Victoria asked her.

"Oh no, not at all really. I think we just used each other for comfort. It would have never gone anywhere." She answered honestly.

Victoria nodded slowly, "I have to admit, I was a bit nervous to meet you," she said, "He told me he'd have an ex here but didn't say anything more."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well he never was very big on detail." She said with a smile. Victoria nodded and returned a small smile.

"So now that you're meeting the family I guess you guys are in a serious relationship yourself." Hermione said.

"I suppose so."

"I was hoping this wouldn't be awkward with you two together and me being here." Hermione continued.

"I don't think it is." Victoria said offering Hermione the plate of dinner rolls. Hermione took one, "Thanks…me neither."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These are becoming tiresome to write lol. As usual, all characters belong to the great J.K.R. Only plot is mine.

AN: I love you all. Seriously. I do. :) Thank you to those people added the story to your lists! Thank you all for reading period, and Thank You so much to the reviewers! You make my day.  
Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ch. 6 Closer

"I'm leaving now." Draco called to the back room. The last customer had recently left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Draco was just finishing cleaning up.

"Alright mate." George said as he walked up behind Draco.

"Headed home now are you?" Fred said as he appeared out of nowhere. He had a twinkle in his eye that only George noticed.

"Not…exactly." Draco said warily.

"Off to Hermione's then are ya?" George interjected, he clapped a hand on Draco's back. It was the second time he had gone that week.

Draco growled. "Shut up." He was walking for the door, before he shut it behind him on the way out, he heard Fred yell, "You shouldn't tell your bosses to shut up!"

Draco popped out of a fireplace in Hermione's lobby at exactly eight o'clock. 'Just in time.' He thought as he glanced at his watch. He took the stairs two steps at a time hoping he wouldn't break a sweat by the time he got to the third floor. It would be bad manners to show up sweaty.

Finally he got to Hermione's door. He knocked twice and waited. 'Come on Granger I have to get typing.' He thought. Suddenly the door swung open and Hermione stood there smiling.

"Hi." She said and stepped to the side to let him in.

"Hi Grang-, " he noticed Hermione's raised eyebrow, "Um, Hermione. Old habits." He said shrugging and walked into the flat expecting Hermione's guard cat to be waiting for him again. To his surprise he was not.

"Take a seat." Hermione said to him. He obeyed. "Want something to drink?" She asked.

"Just some water."

Hermione nodded and went into the kitchen. Draco settled into the sofa in the spot he usually took when he came over. Just then Crookshanks came slinking around the corner of the sofa and stared at Draco. "Oh...hello." Draco said tentatively. In a movement too swift and graceful for a cat so fuzzy and large, Crookshanks pounced onto the sofa and landed beside Draco. Then, before Draco knew what to do, Crookshanks put his head, face down, on Draco's thigh and opened his mouth. Out dropped a nice, juicy, dead fly.

"Gahh!" Draco exclaimed in a voice higher than he would like to admit could emerge from his mouth. Crookshanks was undisturbed by his yelp. He settled into a sitting position, purring and looking up expectantly at Draco.

Hermione rushed into the living room, wand out with Draco's glass of water in her other hand. "What happened?" She asked.

Draco was sitting stock still. He grumbled something incoherent and stared down at the dead fly on his lap. Hermione walked around the sofa to see what had happened. When she did, she started laughing hysterically. The glass of water in her hand was jiggling back and forth with her heaves of laughter, water spilling up over the top and running down the sides of the glass. She put it on the table.

Draco looked up at Hermione and scowled. "It's not funny." He said. Hermione slowly calmed herself down. "Awwww," she cooed, "He gave you his kill." She smiled sweetly at him, "He likes you."

Draco gave her a dead stare which only caused her to laugh more. He picked up the fly, Hermione pointed to the hallway past the kitchen, still giggling, "Get rid of it in the bathroom."

Draco got up with the fly held lightly between his right index figure and thumb and walked to the bathroom. Crookshanks looked up and tried to follow him, but Hermione caught him in her arms and hugged him as she sat down on the sofa. Crookshanks opted to perch on the sofa arm beside her.

When he got into the bathroom he dropped the fly into the wastebasket and thoroughly washed his hands. The soap smelled like lavender. Unable to control his curiosity he took a peek into Hermione's shower. The curtain was pulled to one side, it wasn't like he was actually snooping, well that was his justification.

Hermione's bathroom was plain black and white tile, it was tiny, especially when he compared it to his bathroom at home. The shower curtain was thick and silver.

Draco noticed all Hermione's shower products. They all looked Muggle in nature but they all seemed like they would smell nice. He picked one up 'Strawberry Body Polish', he read. He popped it open and smelled it. 'Oooh niiccceee.' He read the tube 'Must be a cleanser of some sort.' He put it back in its place. 'Ok I've probably been in here too long.' He thought.

When he got back to the living room Hermione had already turned on her computer. Draco sat down on the sofa with her. She handed him the laptop. "Ok so if you're ready to start typing stuff up and make the graphs, I'll teach you how to do it now." She told Draco.

"Yup. Let's get started."

After an hour Draco was all set up to start typing his project, albeit very slowly. He typed about eleven words per minute, with his two index fingers.

They had been sitting in silence for a while. Hermione was sitting in her lounge chair studying spells for one of her Healer classes.

"This is going to take me years to finish." Draco exclaimed. Hermione gave a small sympathetic smile, "You'll get better with practice. Tea?" She said getting up to stretch.

"Yes, please." Draco said, "Do you need any assistance?"

"No, it's alright. Unless you want to come." She said shrugging. Draco got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Hermione put the kettle on the stove. "Where do you keep the tea?" Draco asked her.

"Cupboard in the island."

Hermione retrieved two mugs from the dish rack. Draco opened her tea tin and pulled out two bags. He placed the tin back in the cupboard, when he stood back up, Hermione had placed the mugs in front of him so he could put the bags in. She got the cream from the refrigerator and they sat on the kitchen stools as they waited for the water to boil.

Things were getting awkwardly silent.

"You're place is nice, it's cozy." Draco said hoping to break the silence.

"You mean tiny and undecorated?" Hermione asked.

"No...well...yes but it's still cozy."

Hermione laughed. Draco realized that she had a very specific laugh, it was endearing. 'Endearing? Really? What the hell is going on?' He thought to himself.

The kettle began to whistle. Hermione poured the water into both their mugs.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Office, class, work, work on assignments. You know the usual boring stuff." Draco said.

"That's your weekend? It sounds…really, tiresome." She said trying to think of something that wouldn't sound rude. 'It's like he has no social life. Then again neither do I.' she said to herself as she thought about her own plans for the end of the week.

"I may have lunch with Pansy at some point as well, we're due for one."

"Oh are you still with her?" Hermione asked.

"Gods no. She's getting married to this foreign billionaire. She's fulfilling her dreams." Draco chuckled. "How about you, are you still with the Weasley?"

"Which, Weasley?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You were with more than one?"

"Well not at the same time."

Hermione laughed so hard at the look of bewilderment on Draco's face that she snorted, "I was with Ron for a bit but it was really nothing. It ended shortly after the war did. Then I was with Charlie for a year."

"Which one is that?" Draco asked.

"The second eldest."

Draco made no sign of recognition.

"The one who breeds dragons?" Hermione tried

"Oh." He said, 'How the hell did that happen?'

"Yup."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't of thought he was your…uh…type."

"What do you know about my type?" she asked, "I never meant for it to be a long term relationship, we just had good…chemistry."

"Sexual chemistry?" Draco asked with a smirk, he was just joking around with her.

"Yup." Hermione said cheerily.

"What?" he said.

"You asked!" Hermione laughed.

"Well I certainly didn't think you'd answer! I wasn't being serious!" 'Maybe just a little bit.' He thought.

"Oh relax, don't act like such a virgin you're the one who had sex with a third of the girls in our year by the time we were sixteen." She said.

"How did you learn about that?" 'I can't believe I was such a man slut…Oh Merlin, I was Blaise! ..And where did all that skill go?' Draco pondered to himself.

"Well it's not like you kept it much of a secret, and frankly, neither did they."

"They talked about me?" Draco was intrigued.

"Yup they compared notes in my dorm." She laughed.

'Notes? Seriously?' He thought.

"All good things?" Draco asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Ehhh."

"Eh? What do you mean ehh?"

"Some of your earlier….partners…said you were a… selfish lover." Hermione chuckled.

Draco cringed, "Oh gods that's embarrassing."

"What? The great Draco Malfoy is embarrassed about being selfish? Since when? Although, I hope you're not still selfish because that will get you nowhere."

"I am not." He said with a little bit of a pout that made Hermione smile.

'Good to know.' She thought. "At least you were never called 'Two minute Malfoy."

"Good point, I have an excellent record as a lasting shag." Draco smiled.

'Heheheee! Also good to know.'

"Too much info." She said.

Draco laughed, "I was such a whore."

"Shouldn't that be 'I AM such a whore'?"

"No! I have to prioritize now, I have too much to do, I can't fit in doing people too." Draco said in defense.

Hermione laughed, "True, true."

"Plus I'm more health conscious now, I wouldn't want a venereal disease to strike my man parts!" The look on his face was of pure horror, "Spotted dick isn't just a pudding you know."

Hermione snorted before erupting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She had never thought she would ever laugh this much with Draco Malfoy. She enjoyed his sense of humor. Oddly, she was beginning to feel flirty feelings towards Draco which confused her to pieces. She couldn't start anything with him, she was too busy with school not to mention he probably wasn't feeling those feelings towards her. Then of course there was the little detail about her emailing for an interview with a dungeon. Hermione tried to keep her mind focused on the idea that Draco didn't feel anything but platonic towards her. She knew if she did everything would be fine. Unfortunately for Hermione, as Draco sat with her talking and sipping his tea, he began to feel those same flirty feelings as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Only plot is mine, and these other random characters. J. K. Rowling for all the rest. :)

AN:  
1) I figured since I have this chptr written and it basically just fills some plot I'd give it to you earlier than I planned. :)  
2) Thank you for reading my story!  
3) Thank you for adding it to your lists if you are someone who has done so. :)  
4) Thank you reviewers! In my mind I've sent you all flowers lol. I appreciate all your reviews.  
5) One reviewer suggested I put their thoughts in Italics, which is smart but I haven't done it. I'm not ignoring your suggestion but I already have some of the next chptr written and all the previous ones don't have the Italics so my strange OCD mind is not letting me write the rest with them. Maybe when I complete the whole shebang I'll go back and put it in Italics but not right now. I'm really sorry if it makes it hard to read. I'll try to make the transitions clearer at least.

* * *

Ch. 7 Kiva

Hermione's mobile phone was ringing. It had been ringing for what seemed like seven years.

"Bloody phone where are you?" Hermione screamed as she ran around her bedroom trying to locate the damned device. "Shite, shite, shite." She finally found it tangled in her bed sheets. She really did have to start making her bed more often.

"Hello!" She answered a bit too loudly.

There was a pause which made Hermione think that she was too late for the call.

"Yes. Hello. Is this," Said a smooth female voice, "Kiva?"

'Kiva?' Hermione thought, 'Who is?...Oh. My. Godess.'

"Yes, that's me." Hermione heard herself say.

"Good." The woman on the other side said in a tone more pleasant than her previous one. "This is Marie at Empress Dungeon. I'm the morning receptionist here and I'm calling in regard to your email."

Hermione's heart was racing. 'Oh fuuuuuck.'

"Um." Was all she could manage at first.

"Yes?" She continued on rather dumbly.

"Okay, well, the job is yours if you'd still like it."

"Really? I mean yes, that would be great but isn't there some kind of process to this?" Hermione asked in shock. They hadn't even met her for goodness sake, not to mention it hadn't even been a week since she sent the email.

"Yes, you come in, we'll chat, we'll see if you're up to this and if you are then you start." Marie said.

When Hermione hung up the phone she was light headed and nauseas. Tomorrow she was going to Empress Dungeon, but for now, she had to get to class.

The next morning Hermione woke up and realization dawned on her. Today she had to be Kiva, which meant that she was possibly going to be a dominatrix. The problem was she had no idea what Kiva looked like. She made up the name when she emailed the dungeon, thinking that it sounded like a kick butt kind of name, but she didn't know who she was as Kiva yet.

After her usual shower routine, she got to work on becoming her alter ego. She kept most things about her appearance the same, except her hair, eyes, and skin. She thought about the people she knew and took on their physical characteristics as her inspiration. She charmed her hair so that it was long, black, and shiny with a little bit of a wave to it, like Charlie's girlfriend, Victoria's was. Then she worked on changing her eyes.

'Hmm, what is a mesmerizing eye color?' She thought to herself. She charmed her eyes to be a grey-blue color.

She felt that she was a bit pale and she wanted to have that radiant goddess look, so she charmed her skin to look sun kissed and glowing at all times. She could have been very Muggle about it and gone with bronzing lotion, but if she were required to don latex at any point, or if she got too sweaty, it would slide right off.

As she looked into the mirror to apply her makeup her eyes distracted her. 'Pretty, but who's eyes are these?' She thought.

Harry had green eyes, Ginny had green eyes, Ron had blue eyes, Luna had blue eyes, Charlie had blue eyes.

'Draco' she thought, a smile almost forming on her lips. 'No! No Hermione! Having a crush crush on Draco is out of the question! You're about to be a bloody dominatrix and he's a friend, don't let your imagination get carried away! She raised her wand and made her eyes green.

When she was finally finished playing around with her appearance, she examined her new self, her work-self, in the mirror. She looked like the type of woman who could kill someone, dump their body in a river, and paint her nails within the same hour. She was impressed. She was Kiva and it felt awesome.

Hermione went into her kitchen to make herself some breakfast, but when she got there all she could do was drink tea. She was so nervous the thought of solid food was too much for her to handle.

Crookshanks came into the kitchen and hissed at her.

"It's me Crooky." She said looking down at her little orange fur ball. Crookshanks sniffed her, then sat by her feet and tilted his head to the side as if to say, "Hermione what are you doing?" In Hermione's mind Crookshanks sounded like a posh old man. The kind who would work at a museum…and wear a smoking jacket…with a bowtie.

"Job interview." Hermione sighed, and her mind went and did what it did too often. She started thinking, in depth, about what being a dominatrix would mean. 'What would mum say? What would Molly say? Sod that, what will everyone say? Just imagine.….Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm part of the bloody Golden Trio, I fought off Death Eaters and Voldemort! I am apparently the brightest witch of my age and now I'm a freaking dominatrix!'

"Shite." She said out loud and put her head in her hands.

'Well obviously you can't tell anyone. It will be your little secret. Like a game…Stop worrying so much….Maybe they won't even like you!...But I want them too! I want to be a dominatrix! Yes, yes I do…Oh Godric I sound like I have a mental problem.' With that she grabbed her purse, said goodbye to Crookshanks, and headed out the door.

Since the dungeon was in Muggle London she decided to floo to her University and cross over there. So many people popped in and out all the time no one would notice another random 'student' passing through to the Muggle school. Since the only i.d. they asked for was her wand and technically she was still Hermione, the security at the school wouldn't care.

Once Hermione was in the Muggle side of London, she took the tube to a normal looking residential neighborhood in Chelsea. When Hermione got to the street given to her by Marie she was more than slightly confused. All the buildings were homes. To be precise, they were all pristine, identical town houses. Despite her confusion and the nervousness that was slowly beginning to creep back into her, she continued walking until she finally arrived at the correct address. She rang the bell of the last of the identical townhouses on the street and waited patiently, her heart hammering loudly.

The receptionist, Marie, was a slim woman in her mid twenties she had straight brown hair and the best eyebrows Hermione had ever seen. They were filled in and arched beautifully. They were dark and gave her face the look that said she meant business. When she opened the door for Hermione she smiled and quickly led her in.

Apparently Empress Dungeon was located in a townhouse that was supposed to only be a house. It was all more modern spa than dungeon in appearance. On the entry floor was the reception area and in the back was the lounge and locker room area where the girls got ready. There were two more floors and to go up there was either the massive mahogany spiral staircase, the elevator, or the back stairwell from the locker room. Upstairs were where the actual dungeon rooms were. Each 'dungeon' had its own bathroom with toilet and bath. There were five of these work rooms in all.

Marie introduced herself and took Hermione on a tour. She started with the locker room / lounge area, where the girls stayed until they had a booking. She introduced Hermione to the girls who were working that day.

There was Melissa, a petite red head who looked to be only a year or two older than Hermione. She was gorgeous even without any makeup on and her hair piled onto her head in a messy bun. She was standing in front of her locker in nothing but a pair of boyshort panties and a sports bra. She had the most toned stomach Hermione had ever seen on a woman who wasn't a professional athlete.

Next there was Pauline, a tall, leggy blonde originally from Sweden with the face of an angel and eyes the color of the morning sky. She was called in for a lot of mommy or milk maid role play, occasionally she was asked for the milking mommy. Hermione didn't ask…she had an idea of what it was and didn't want to know more.

Then there was Chyna with a 'y'. She called herself Chyna for obvious reasons. She was tall, skinny, yet curvy, and of Asian descent. To be exact she was British - Vietnamese. Yes, she wasn't Chinese but she called herself 'Chyna' because to the men who requested some Asian persuasion, it didn't make a difference. She was a beauty, posh looking, but a beauty none the less. She just about glowed with confidence. She was lounging on one of the two sofas painting her nails a blood red color.

All the women made Hermione feel insecure. She always thought of herself as average and even in her disguise she couldn't help but compare herself to them.

"Ladies, this is Kiva." Marie said.

They all looked at her, Pauline gave her a warm wave, Melissa smiled, and Chyna spoke.

"Nice name." She said before returning to her nails.

"Thanks." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Anyway, this where you'll stay until you have a request. There's a kitchen in the back and a laundry room." Marie said pointing to a door. "There's also a staircase through the back that will go up to the dungeons."

She led Hermione upstairs via the spiral staircase in the reception area.

"Being that it's a Saturday morning we don't have too many visitors yet. The dads are off spending the day with their families, the business travelers come during weekdays and the clerics…well they come whenever they please, but none yet apparently." Marie said as they walked upwards.

On the second floor were the two medical rooms and the cross-dressing room. The medical rooms were called Urology 1 and 2. Hermione wanted to laugh. 'Classy.' She thought. The medical rooms were set up like real examination rooms, each with a table and stirrups. Both rooms were identical and more sterile than most of the Muggle doctor's offices Hermione had been in. These rooms were meant for those who wanted to role play nurse or doctor, or just wanted to be in that sort of setting.

The cross-dressing room was simple in its purpose. It was known at Empress as the Doll House. Inside it was pink, disturbingly pink, and full of women's clothing, in all sorts of material, including undergarments. There were also high heeled shoes, in large sizes, and a pink, frilly bed.

On the third floor were the real 'dungeon' rooms. There were two, simply known as D-1, and D-2. They contained all types of bondage equipment; bondage chairs, bondage tables, spanking benches, foot worship thrones, racks for suspension, and a coffin like piece of furniture for sensory deprivation.

There were floggers, whips, ropes, and riding crops. Everything was leather bound and had straps for, you guessed it, strapping people down. It was overwhelming but Hermione sucked it up and continued with the tour.

All the rooms had a television in case the client wanted to watch porn, a clock, a timer and a huge wood cupboard of cleaning supplies for after. The tour ended back in the reception area.

"As you can see, we're a very small, high class dungeon. You're lucky to be starting out with us." Marie said.

'Oh shite. Does that mean I'm hired?' Hermione wondered.

"You'll be paid in cash. Even though there's no sex of any kind involved it's easier legally for you to be paid in cash. Moving large amounts of money electronically is always suspicious. Dungeons in London have been raided before and accused of prostitution or selling drugs, or both...We don't want any reason for a raid here at Empress." Marie continued.

'Guess I am.' Hermione thought.

"You get a locker and fridge space. You can wash your work clothes here. All rooms have cleaning material for afterwards but there are always extra in the laundry room."

All Hermione could do was nod like an idiot.

"Since you're only starting out it'll be £150 per hour." Marie stopped talking at the look on Hermione/Kiva's face.

'Holy Hades that's a lot!' Hermione said to herself. She was using all her willpower to stop from making an embarrassing squealing noise.

"Don't worry, if the client likes you you'll get tips. Plus with time you could make more."

"Oh that's not what I was worried about." Hermione replied.

Marie smirked, "It's a lot to a newbie. I get it… Continuing on,"

'Well aren't you just all business.' Hermione wanted to say but didn't.

"As a new hire you'll work the day shift. When you get more experience you can choose later if you'd like to stick to the day shift or move to nights."

After straightening out the rest of the business details, Hermione left Empress and headed home. She couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, brains of the Golden Trio, brightest witch of her age, soon to be Healer, was now a dominatrix.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am a broke college student. I make no money off of J.K. Rowling's genius.

AN:

The last chapter had one review and it was from Smithback! This person has reviewed for every chapter so far (I'm pretty sure) so thank you so much! It makes me happy that you like it. If any of you can read Spanish go check out Smithback's stories :) My Spanish is really bad but maybe after one more semester of it I'l be able to read them as well! (I hope)

So this chappie is quite short, please forgive me for that. Thank you for reading my story and thank you for adding it to your lists. Thank you to the reviewers for spending time to tell me what you think. I appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 8 Fake It Till You Make It

Draco couldn't avoid it any longer, he was having lunch with Pansy. He had been receiving owl after owl from her in which she asked how he was, how were the Muggles at school, when would they meet to talk, and most irritating, who was he bringing to her wedding.

"So who are you dating? Or more appropriately, who are you shagging?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

Draco grimaced.

"Merlin Pans, I'm not dating or shagging anyone. I told you I'm too busy for any of that right now." Draco said. 'Although I see Hermione so much we're practically dating.' He thought to himself, 'But without any romantic date things happening…At least we're friends.'

"Liar. You always had your eye on someone when we were in Hogwarts and you were busy then too, saving your arse. Even if you aren't dating anyone you at least have to bring someone to my wedding."

Draco rolled his eyes before replying, "What is with you and trying to get me to bring someone to your wedding? I'm bringing a lovely woman, alright?"

Pansy's face lit up, "Who?" she asked excitedly.

"My dear mother."

Pansy laughed, "You can't. She has her own invitation which means you still need a plus one." She smiled in triumph.

Draco was getting frustrated, "I don't need to bring a bloody date to your wedding."

"Yes you do. The Greengrasses will be there and you know how they always try to convince you and your mother that you, 'Would be the perfect match for our dear Astoria.'" Pansy said in a mocking tone.

"Slytherin's. Sweaty. Scrotum."

"Exactly. So even if you're not dating anyone bring someone and make it seem like you are." Pansy said in all seriousness.

"I don't have any female friends like you who I could ask to do this for – Hermione." Draco said suddenly. 'Duh.' He thought.

"You don't have any female friends like me whom you could ask to do this for the Granger girl?" Pansy asked.

"What? No. No. I could ask Hermione."

With the look of complete and utter confusion on Pansy's face, Draco decided it would be a good time to explain his new friendship with the Gryffindor poster girl.

"Do it." Was all Pansy said when he finished explaining.

"Really?"

"Yes. It doesn't hurt to ask and if she declines I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I could always just ask Blaise for some random tart's number."

"No!" Pansy nearly shouted at him, this made other patrons at the restaurant turn and look at her. She scowled at them causing them to all return to their meals. "I mean you stopped with the whoring, you should leave those days behind. If Granger says no think of a different solution that does not involve Blaise and his previous bedmates!"

Draco laughed, "Fine."

"And you better ask her soon! It's in a month."

That day Draco was scheduled to work at the shop with the twins. After his lunch with Pansy he went to Diagon Alley and was at the shop until closing. Luckily for him Hermione had been working at Flourish and Blotts that night as well. It was eight o'clock but there was still light out, summer was almost there. As Draco was leaving Hermione was walking past the store.

"Hi Draco," She said. Draco turned, "Oh hello." They both began walking in the same direction. Hermione was much more bouncy than usual. Like she had a secret she was just itching to tell. Neither spoke for a while, each was lost in their own thoughts.

'I should ask her about the wedding.' Draco thought to himself.

"Are you ready for exams week?" Draco asked instead.

"I only have five exams for Healing, and we already gave in our psychology papers so, I guess I am. Plus we have one more whole week before exams begin. That should be enough time to review. How about you?"

Draco looked at her as though she had just she could sprout wings and fly. "ONLY five exams? Merlin I have two and the project for economics and I'm stressed just thinking about it."

Hermione laughed. "You'll be fine."

'Oh her laugh.' Draco thought. 'Whaaat? Pull it together man.'

"Are you still coming over tomorrow to finish up your economics project?"

"Yes and then I'll be out of your hair." Draco said.

Hermione almost screamed out no. 'Where did that come?' She wondered.

"You don't have to be."

Draco almost stopped mid step but composed himself.

'That sounded awkwardly romantic.' Hermione thought.

"I mean we can still hang out from time to time."

"Like right now?" Draco asked sarcastically, walking in the same direction after work was not what normal people would call 'hanging out'.

"Yeah. Except that I won't be working at Flourish much longer. I had an interview this morning and I got a new job. I start the week after exams." Hermione beamed.

"That's why you look so cheery. You're practically bursting with happiness. It's almost sickening." Draco said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled. 'Gahh that smile!' Hermione thought.

"What will you be doing?"

"Umm…I'm not sure yet. They weren't specific." Hermione lied.

"Ohh." Then Draco stopped walking, his face remaining unreadable, 'No time like the present.' He thought.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him, concern showing on her features.

"We're friends yes?" Draco asked. 'Great, I sound like a sodding woman.'

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a favour."

"Another one? I'm already helping you with your economics class. You're going to owe me a lot of favours." She said with a smile.

Draco sighed, "I need a date to a wedding. And don't worry I'm not asking because I'm harbouring some secret crush on you." 'LIAR!' He thought, "I just need a date…to Pansy's wedding."

Hermione made a face. "No offense, bu-"

"Look. No one will call you Mudblood or any other stupid name. Pureblood society is trying to get over that and if they do say that they'll have me to answer to."

Hermione looked a him skeptically.

"I promise. I do, so please, I need a date to come with me."

Hermione sighed, "Why can't you just ask someone else?"

"I have no one else to ask." 'Because you. Are. Pathetic, Draco Malfoy.' He said to himself.

"How do you not have anyone to ask?"

"There's a catch."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Which is?"

"The reason I need a date is so that the Greengrasses won't try to set me up with their youngest daughter again. They try to every time my mother and I are at the same function as them. So basically, I need us to act like we're actually dating."

Hermione thought for a moment, 'What could it hurt? I've done crazier shite than go to a pureblood society wedding, hell I'm a dominatrix now. The acting will be practice…and pretending like I'm dating Draco won't be too much of a problem…He is 'yummy' as they say.'

"Sure, why not? I haven't had a reason to dress up in ages. It should be fun." She replied with a smile.

"Really? Thanks."

"Free of charge."

"What?"

"Nothing," Hermione said with a sly smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wonder how necessary these are, but anywho, original HP plot and characters belong to the great JK Rowling.

AN: Ok I'm so sorry this is up later than I originally planned and I made you all wait. Don't hate me! It's quite long and pretty detailed, at least I think so. Hopefully it will hold you over until the next chapter. Thanks to the reviewers! Thanks to those who added the story to their alert/fav. lists! And last but not least, thanks to those who added me to their lists! It wasn't many people but it still made me feel special lol. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ch. 9 Client Number One

For their Psychology of Wizard Sexuality class, Hermione had written her research paper on domination as a leisure career. By leisure career she meant that the domination acted as a recreational therapy for the clients. She also researched the psyche of submissives and dominants, and found that contrary to popular belief, psychological disorders were not the cause of the sexual kinks that submissives have, nor was sadism something that all dominants possess. Of course there were those outliers who did have some underlying psychological causes to their kinks or to their identity as one who partakes in BDSM, but Hermione felt that she wasn't one of those people. Or, at least, she hoped she wasn't.

In her research she had also discovered some kinks that were, in her opinion, on the disgusting side, and she really hoped that none of her own clients would ask for those things. Being the open minded, considerate, see-the-best-in-everyone type of person that she was, she knew she wouldn't judge, but she also knew there were just some things that she couldn't bring herself to do. Two, words: brown-showers. And, as a professional, laughing at requests in front of clients would be a huge no-no…unless they wanted to be laughed at.

The term had finally ended for Draco and Hermione. Summer was officially in session. Draco was spending more time at the Malfoy offices and Hermione officially started her training at Empress. As soon as her exams were over she began her training and went shopping for the necessary…supplies.

She had read up on both latex and leather as clothing options and for her own lifestyle decided that latex was easier to maintain. With that in mind she bought two black latex tube dresses. Then she went lingerie shopping for various items. She bought three corsets; one in crimson satin which she decided was for her eyes only, the other which was plain black with red piping, and another in black leather. She bought several pairs of garters and garter belts, and thigh high stockings. She also bought three pairs of black elbow length latex gloves, and one pair of black leather gloves that were wrist length. She was not touching anyone's anything with bare hands.

Getting into latex was almost near impossible without talcum powder, so she bought a large bottle for her locker. She also bought latex cleaning solution.

Next she bought the proper shoes for the job; one pair of six inch, thigh high, black patent leather boots, and one pair of five inch black, peep toe pumps. Hooker heels, as her Nan would say.

At Empress, all three dungeon rooms had whips, crops, and other devices, but Hermione wanted her own. She bought one red, leather riding crop and a black leather whip which she kept in her closet, in a box, with her crimson satin corset. She also bought rope because she wanted to practice knots for bondage. She didn't buy them for personal use, she just wanted to practice proper technique.

She had read that if she chalked the tip of her whip and crop, then struck, she would see it where it landed and it would help her practice her aim and force. She was all for practice.

Hermione was also told by the girls to have one white dress and one black or grey dress for role playing. White for doctor or nurse, and a dark color for school teacher, lawyer, or librarian. Role playing was something Hermione was positive she could do.

All shoes and clothing, except for those in her special box, was kept in her locker at Empress.

After two weeks of training, Kiva, aka Hermione, aka Kiva had her first solo client. Until that day Hermione went to Empress and when one of the other girls were given a client, she would ask them if she could sit in on the session. She had been in at least one session with each of the other girls on her shift, but she felt more comfortable in Melissa's sessions. Pauline was also very helpful but Chyna could be a bit intimidating, not to mention her clients had some hard core kinks.

When sitting in during a session, the dominatrix in training also had to have the okay from the client, so after the lead domme met the client in the dungeon and talked to him about what he wanted during his hour, Hermione would enter the room and ask to sit in. She made it clear that he wouldn't have to pay her fee unless he wanted her to participate. This had only happened once, with Chyna, who led the way the whole time, which Hermione was grateful for since it took the pressure off her.

Now Hermione finally had her own client. She had been at Empress for two hours, lounging around the changing room in a sports bra and sweatpants. She had just finished doing her makeup, she did her work makeup up the same every day, a brown smokey eye with wine colored lips.

She and Pauline were watching a morning talk show on the television, a Muggle band had just finished performing.

"Ohh they were sh-mexy." Pauline said as she mock fanned herself.

Hermione laughed. "I have to agree especially the tallest one. Gahh."

"Oh the things I would do to him!"

Hermione snorted at Pauline.

Chyna was on the other side of the room painting her nails. She looked up at Pauline and Hermione with a bored expression.

"His name's Siva." She paused before continuing, tilting her head to the side. "He's quite dreamy I have to admit."

Hermione was surprised Chyna even knew who they were. She seemed so above knowing about celebrities.

"Rhymes with Kiva." Pauline said and giggled.

The telephone rang, it was the direct line to the reception desk, Pauline hopped off the sofa and picked it up.

"Yes?" She said.

Pauline paused and looked at Hermione.

"Kay." She motioned for Hermione to take the receiver.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"You have your first booking. Hour long. Guy's in D-1. He's new to the pro-world so I figured he'd be a good start for you." Marie said.

Hermione's, well, Kiva's, eyes widened. "Oh my god. Ok. What's his name?"

"Said his name is Ben. Now hurry and get upstairs."

Marie hung up the phone and Hermione exhaled loudly, "Fuck."

She sped over to her locker, shook off her sweats and threw them in. She put on a pair of black lycra dance shorts. Then she squeezed into a corset, slipped into her hooker heels and threw a black satin robe on.

"Luck." Pauline said as Hermione ran up the stairs.

Before entering D-1 she ran a hand through her hair and knocked on the door. She counted to three before entering.

"Hello." She said.

A man in his forties wearing a business suit looked up. He had a strong jaw, and shiny, brown hair. His whole ensemble was designer.

'No wedding band.' Hermione noted.

"Hello." He was sitting in the bondage chair.

Hermione walked over to him and extended her hand. "Name's Kiva. Yours?"

"Call me Ben." He took her hand and shook it.

"Alright Ben, how can I help you today?"

"This is my first time at a dungeon."

'This is my first time going solo so at least you won't know if I screw it all up.' She thought.

"That's perfectly ok. I assume Marie handled the transaction and told you no sexual intercourse happens here?"

He nodded and looked up at the clock on the wall behind her.

"And this briefing does not count towards your hour." She added. 'Maybe I should warm him up?' She wondered.

"So what do you do for a living Ben?" She asked.

"I'm a lawyer for a large company."

"That's fascinating. I thought of going into law but then I changed my mind. I'm studying medicine now."

"Good to know I'm in smart, capable hands then." Ben smiled. Hermione thought he was quite handsome for an older man. He looked like he kept fit as well. She would find out soon enough.

"So tell me why you're here Ben."

"I have a fetish." He started, Hermione gave him time to let it out, "I have a thing for legs, in nylon. I was thinking I could stroke yours for a bit."

Hermione had to refrain from allowing her eyes to widen. "Is that all?"

"I think I'll work my way up to more corporal things in time. For now I think that will suffice my needs."

'You paid me a hundred fifty quid to feel up my legs? I. Freaking. Love you.' She thought giddily.

"Alright. Do you want me to treat you like a slave?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Verbal punishment. Tell you to get on your knees and crawl around a bit. Things like that."

"Oh yes. That sounds great."

Hermione smiled. "Ok I'll go put on some stockings and I'll be right back."

After exiting the room gracefully she checked to make sure no one or their client was exiting a room. Then she took off her heels and sped down the back stairs straight into the locker room. She took her robe and shoes off, put on a garter belt and stockings, and clipped them in place before putting her heels on again. She didn't think there would be any real body contact so she decided to forgo her latex gloves.

When she had begun, Melissa told her to find a regular, or a few regulars. Clients who she liked and liked her, clients with whom she was comfortable with. A steady source of income, if you will. Hermione decided then that Ben would be one of hers. She was so grateful her first session didn't have to be one that dealt with any bodily fluids or any intense bondage. With a final look in the mirror she returned to D-1. She knocked, took a breath and entered.

Ben was standing now.

"Undress." Hermione said loudly and sternly. She set the timer on the wall for the allotted hour.

Ben looked at her sheepishly, a change from the confident man whom she had just spoken to. She felt powerful already.

He nodded.

"What was that?" She asked. "You're supposed to say 'Yes, Mistress.'"

"Yes, Mistress." He replied quickly.

"Good boy, quick learner." She condescendingly while she smirked her best Draco smirk. "And you are not allowed to look me in the eye. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

By now Ben was in his shorts and socks. Hermione's previous assumption was correct, Ben did work out. And the party in his pants did not look disappointing from where she stood.

"That will do." Hermione said. She didn't need him to be stark naked. She walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair before pushing him down. "On your knees."

"Would you like to touch my legs slave?"

He nodded furiously, "Yes, Mistress." He reached a hand out. Hermione backed away before he could touch her.

"Uh uh uh. Did I say that you could?"

Ben paused, "No."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What?!"

"No, Mistress?"

A strict Mistress would punish him for the questioning tone he used but being that it was a first time for both of them, she let it pass.

"Good boy…Stay." She said as she moved to stand directly behind his kneeling form. She ran the tip of her shoe up his spine. He straightened his back. Then she took her shoe off and did the same thing. She felt him shiver. She put her shoe back on and walked over to the bondage chair which she then sat on and reclined in comfortably, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Come here." She said. He was about to stand. "Crawl." She added loudly. When Ben was in front of her on all fours she told him to sit.

"Would you like to touch?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Go ahead."

Ben smiled the smile of a four year old who had just been told he could have free reign in a toy store, and began stroking her legs with his hands. After a few minutes of running his hands up and down her stocking clad legs Hermione felt Ben needed more.

"Caress me with your face." She ordered. 'What the hell did I just say?' She thought, almost laughing at her odd statement.

He began doing so. Hermione took a fistful of his hair and made him look at her. She smirked.

"You didn't say yes Mistress."

"I'm sorry Mistress." Ben said, steadily keeping his eyes directed at her chin.

She let go and allowed him to continue his caresses. He placed his chin on her right knee and turned his head slowly side to side. Then he slid his cheek down the outside of her calve and back up again very slowly. He repeated the pattern several times before he did the same to her left leg. Hermione had to keep from giggling, as the movements tickled her. She stayed very still and took calming breaths. She looked at the clock. 'Damn, thirty more minutes. How much leg caressing can we do here?' Her train of thought was broken when she heard and felt Ben sniff. She looked down quickly. Ben's face was pressed into her left calve, eyes closed, taking soft little whiffs of her.

'Good thing I put scented lotion on this morning.' Again Hermione had to refrain from giggling. 'Be professional Hermione!' She scolded herself.

"Remove my shoes."

"Yes, Mistress." Ben removed her right shoe, then her left, and placed the two shoes neatly beside him on the floor.

"Massage my feet."

"Yes Mistress."

'Oh sweet Merlin that feels amazing.' She thought, 'And he's paying me? Gah you are so my client Ben. Easiest session EVER.'

"Tell me what you like about my legs."

"Oh Mistress, you have beautiful legs. They're so soft and smooth." He replied as he kneaded her foot between his hands.

"Good boy. What else."

"And your legs are so long and perfect."

Hermione was about to jerk her foot away but then Ben remembered, "Mistress."

She smiled. 'I hope all my clients are this easy.' She looked up at the clock again. Fifteen more minutes. 'What else can I do with him?' She wondered. 'Time to get creative.'

"Stop."

Ben stopped massaging her feet.

"Put my shoes back on."

"Yes, Mistress."

There was a space in the middle of room that was empty of any furniture. She told him to lay down there.

"Yes, Mistress."

"On your stomach."

Ben turned over. "Yes, Mistress."

Hermione stood between his calves. His legs looked strong. 'Must be a runner.' She placed one foot on each calve and stood on him. He groaned. At first she thought she was hurting him so she took her left foot off his leg.

"No!"

"What?!" Hermione said trying to sound angry. It came out more scared and confused.

"I mean, no, mistress! Please stand on me again."

'Oh! Phew!' She thought.

"Alright slave. But one more out burst from you and you'll be severely punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She stood on him again and took little marching steps, making sure to keep most of her weight on the balls of her feet so as not to dig her heels into his flesh.

Five minutes left. 'Note to self; always keep eye on clock.'

She hopped. Ben grunted a contented grunt. She stepped off him.

"On your knees."

"Yes, Mistress."

Ben's face was level with her lower thighs.

"Kiss me."

"Yes, Mistress." Ben began to place light, little kisses on Hermione's legs. Moments later the timer alarm went off. Ben kept placing kisses on her legs.

"Ben."

He gave her left thigh one last sniff kiss before tearing himself away from her. He sighed. Hermione went to turn off the alarm.

"There's a bathroom through that door if you need it, and towels are there if you want to take a shower. I'll wait here."

"No it's ok, I don't need a shower." He started putting his clothes back on.

"So, was it a nice first experience?" 'Please say yes.' She thought.

"Yes, very good actually. I think you're good at reading people's needs."

"Thanks."

He zipped up his trousers. "I like you Kiva. How about I book you every Friday, same time as today?"

Hermione had to fight the urge to smile like a maniac.

"Sounds good."

"I was thinking next time we could go a little bit more with the physical punishment as well as the verbal."

Now Hermione really smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Ben was ready to leave the room so Hermione went out into the hallway first to make sure no other clients were passing. Privacy was of the upmost importance. You didn't want two officemates running into each other at a dungeon. That would just be awkward.

No one was in the hallway at the moment so Hermione opened the door for Ben and walked with him down to the reception area.

"Thanks. I'll see you friday."

"No problem. Don't forget to book it with Marie."

"Bye Kiva."

"Bye Ben."

Before she left the reception room, Ben slipped fifty quid into Hermione's hand.

'Yay!'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All I own is my own silly plot. :)

AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks to everyone who added the story to their lists! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie! Review if you have anything at all you'd like me to know! :)

* * *

Ch. 10 Tempted to Touch

While Hermione was excited and busy with her new career, Draco was busy with Malfoy Industries. He was at his office there almost every day and usually went to work with the twins on the weekends when the shop was busiest. Since classes were over, he technically wasn't mandated to be at the twins' shop but they invited him to stay anyway.

With Ginny in Wales and Harry and Ron busy with their work as Aurors, Hermione had been hanging out a lot with the only friend who seemed to have time for her, Draco. She was amazed to find out that Draco could drive and not only could he drive, but he drove well. She found out one night a few days before Pansy's wedding when she had gotten Draco to agree to go to the movies.

Since they had to go to Muggle London Hermione had suggested that they take the route she usually did when she went to work. Draco had other ideas and told her he would take care of their transport. Hermione nearly fell over when he arrived outside her flat in a silver Ferrari.

She shook her head before getting into the front seat beside him.

"You drive?" She asked before even saying hello. She punched his arm. "How did you never tell me?"

Draco laughed, "Buckle up."

'Oww. Bloody Gryffindor.' He thought, wanting to rub his arm but thinking better of it.

"You know we can't just zip into Muggle London in a freaking Ferrari, right?!"

She didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she was damn impressed by the vehicle. Her dad would have out right squealed like a preadolescent school girl, she was able to hold the shriek in.

On the other hand, Draco was being a little pureblooded prince, flaunting his wealth in people faces. But then again, he had done something extremely Muggle. Something she couldn't even do, he was driving! She didn't know whether she should be excited, or annoyed.

"Duh, Silly, I'll cast a charm so that it looks like a much less expensive car. Happy?" He said with a smirk. He had come into the habit of calling Hermione Silly from time to time, partially because she was the 'Brightest Witch of their Age' and she let him say it, and she made a cute face at him whenever he did, but she didn't need to know that last part.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, something she did often in his presence. 'Oh gods what I would do for that tongue. What? Stop it Draco!' He thought to himself before casting the spell.

"There. All set."

"Good...I still can't believe you drive. Of course you'd have a car more expensive than my family home, but still, you freaking drive!"

Draco had to laugh again at the look on Hermione's face.

"Could you put the location into the GPS? I don't exactly know where I'm going."

"You have a GPS?!"

"Yup," Draco grinned, "It has Magical capabilities so I can cross between the worlds."

Hermione was completely gob smacked. Draco was becoming too high tech. Five minutes after leaving her building, Hermione was nice and cozy in the car, admiring everything. Draco included. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 'Oy! Hermione, what are you doing? Stop checking him out! He's practically your best friend! Keep it together!'

Draco's hair was tousled in a – my hair is perfect and always looks this touchably perfect – kind of way. He was wearing a dark green, v-neck jumper, and denims. It was 26 degrees out, unusually warm so early in the year and he was wearing a jumper, come to think of it, he was always wearing sleeves. Never the less, he looked perfectly shaggable. Hermione forced herself to look straight ahead before she did something stupid like brush aside some of the hair on Draco's forehead.

Her supposedly discreet glances did not go unnoticed by Draco, especially since he was taking peeks at her too. He really did like her short hair, it made her look adorable, in a sex kitten way.

"Soooo you have a Magic capable GPS but no music?" She teased.

"I usually don't turn the radio on. I'm not exactly up to date with the latest Muggle music."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "May I?" She asked before she touched the appropriate button.

"Go ahead." Draco said with a nod, his eyes still on the road.

Hermione finally stopped her channel flipping when a song she really liked began. She started moving her head to the beat of the music. Then she started mumbling the words.

"If this was the last dance of the night, would you join me till the morning light," she started quietly and got progressively louder as the smirk on Draco's face grew and grew.

"Dance the night away cause it feels right. You can't stop me no oh oooh." When she noticed Draco trying to contain his amusement, she started to dance in her seat and flail ungracefully. Draco couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing. Hermione joined him.

"You're ridiculous." Draco said.

"Thank you, I try." She said with a bright smile.

Draco and Hermione had become so comfortable with each other that they could be really silly in the other's presence. Hermione more than Draco of course, he still had some reservations about looking like an idiot, even if it was only in front of Hermione.

They were so close that sometimes when they hung out Hermione felt like they were dating, except that she never let herself have much, if any, physical contact with him, except when they hugged and said goodbye. She knew that if she got any more physical than those hugs, her feelings for him would bloom into something that he couldn't possibly return.

Those hugs sometimes caused Hermione to drift off into daydreams where she and Draco would begin to kiss passionately. Sometimes at night before she went to sleep the kissing led to other things. Hermione decided that at Pansy's wedding, she would let her guard down for that one night, and act the part of girlfriend properly.

'That will be fun.' She thought to herself. 'But what if it leads us to actually date? That would be amazing! ... But can dominatrices have boyfriends?' She wracked her brain for a legitimate reason as to why her plan to flirt with Draco would be bad.

'He doesn't even like me that way so there could be no relationship at all and therefore I wouldn't have to say anything, so he wouldn't have to know about Kiva. But if I flirt, I still jeopardize our friendship!... I don't want to stop being friends with him!…Okay Hermione relax, it will just be pretend for that one night. Nothing will happen. We'll go back to being friends and I can return to being Kiva and live silently with my crush.' Hermione sighed and changed the station on the radio once more.

For Draco, these hugs were also special. Draco knew he had feelings for Hermione. Unlike her he allowed himself to admit the feelings to himself. After some time, he suspected that she might have feelings for him but she never did or said anything to justify his presumptions, so he didn't either.

As Hermione began to become lost in her little Muggle music, dance party; Draco drove on, listening to the directions given to him by the little voice in his GPS.

'I should say something.' Draco thought to himself, 'Not an outright 'Hey I like you, be my girlfriend'. Just hint that I do like her and see where it leads. Pansy's wedding would be a good time to do it. It will be in a romantic setting which could possibly help. We'll be acting like we're already together anyway so what could it hurt?…Who am I kidding? I shouldn't ruin our friendship. She wouldn't want that…..You're always saying you're too busy for a relationship so if she says no, you can just go back to being friends, no big deal. You're just a flirtatious person and if she gets offended it will be your excuse…Stop being a coward and give it a go.' Draco thought. He sighed and continued to drive.

Hermione stopped her humming to look up at Draco.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life." He said before grinning.

"How philosophical of you." She said sarcastically.

Draco parked a few streets away from the theater. As they were walking, Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets to avoid the urge to hold Hermione's hand.

"About Pansy's wedding," Draco began to say. 'I will be trying to win your affections.' He thought sarcastically.

"I think that you could come to the Manor and you, mother and I can take a Portkey there together."

"Does your mum know that we'll be pretending?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. She's as tired of the Greengrasses as I am. She thought it was a clever ploy."

"Oh…Kay."

Hermione knew Narcissa had changed but she still assumed that the idea of Draco bringing her along would somewhat offend his mother. She pushed those thoughts out of her head.

"How do I get to your home exactly?"

"Oh! Almost forgot about that. I'll let the wards down so you can floo in."

Hermione chuckled, "Who's the silly one now." She stuck her tongue out at him once again.

"Still you Silly." Gods, how Draco wanted to taste her tongue in his mouth.

"Should we match? And look all couple like?" Hermione asked, her nose wrinkling at the thought of such cuteness.

Draco made a face, "It's a warm weather wedding, I'll wear a light grey suit. I find them more dashing than robes anyway. That should go with whatever color you're going to wear."

"Ok, good…I'm actually kind of excited for it. I love going to weddings. Even if they are going to be awkward."

"But those are the best ones!"

They had arrived at the theater then and got on the line for tickets.

"Do you have work that morning? I know you usually work Saturdays."

"No I work tomorrow and Friday. I have my volunteering at Mungo's on the weekends and work during the week. But yes I have volunteering that morning. I'll be on time don't worry. What time do you want me to be at the Manor?"

"The ceremony is at five and the Portkey to Germany takes a little longer than a local one."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, we're going to Germany?"

"Yes, Silly, don't you pay attention?" He smirked at the annoyed expression she made, "I'm sure I've mentioned it. Pansy's marrying a rich German wizard. Pureblood, but new money. Wedding's in a castle."

"You definitely did not mention that! Now I have to return my dress and get an actual gown!"

"I did too mention it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did – okay, okay, stop. Back to the point, I will be at your house by 4:30, alright?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds good to me."


	11. Chapter 11

DON'T HATE ME! I AM SO SORRY for the long delay in updating! I just finished my first week of classes and holy crap I will be sooo busy this semester. I will probably only be able to update (realistically) once a month. I don't want to lie to you and say every two weeks when I know I won't be able to do that. BUT I will try to update when I can!

I understand if that's not quick enough for some of the amazing followers of mine and I'm really sorry!

Moving on…

I had a review from [kato everdeen] saying she was excited to read about Hermione's dress. I wasn't sure if I would be able to describe it as nicely as the actual dress looks sooo I thought that I'd give you guys the link but I don't know how to add those so I'll figure something out and probably put it on my profile...or something. I also have a link to Narcissa's gown, although it's not as important as Hermione's. Hehe.

Enjoy! Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing and thanks for adding it to your lists! I love you all! And please be patient with me. If you want to stop reading and pick up once it's finally completed I totally understand, but thank you for staying with me this long!

* * *

Ch. 11 Wedding Day

Hermione had just popped into her flat from St. Mungo's. It was 3:15. She had only an hour and fifteen minutes to get herself decent and into Malfoy Manor. Definitely not enough time, but she would make it work.

She put food into Crookshanks' bowl then hurried into her bedroom. She took her gown, shoes, purse, and lingerie out of her closet, and laid her clothing on her bed and put her purse in order. Lipstick, tissues, and some galleons was all, considering what kind of wedding she was going to, that was all she figured she'd need. Her wand would go into the holster she would wear around her thigh.

Her gown was a one shoulder, floor length, jade green color. It had one slit that reached her mid-thigh. If she wanted to flirt with Draco tonight, this was the dress for the job. It was provocative, but classy, always a safe bet.

After making sure all her clothing was out she took a quick shower. When she was finally done dressing and doing her makeup it was 4:24.

'Oh crap I'm going to be late!' She thought. She ran a comb through her hair and added in a golden clip to keep her growing fringe out of her eyes.

She exited her flat, locked her door and ran down to an available fireplace. Heels clicking down the stairs as she did.

"Malfoy Manor." She said clearly and felt the swirling pull of the floo. Seconds later she was standing in the main fireplace at Malfoy Manor. She stepped out and dusted herself off, and then she got a good look around the room. She felt the air leave her lungs and panic began to set in. The last time she was in that room, she was unconscious on the floor. She looked down at her left arm. Raised pink -white lines were visible on her forearm. MUDBLOOD. It was easy to read once you were close enough to her. Bellatrix had used a cursed dagger and though Healers had tried to lessen the visibility of the scarring, it was no use. It was there to stay. Concealment charms didn't work either. Bellatrix wanted to brand her forever. And she had.

But Hermione had gotten used to the scar. It had taken her a year to wear short sleeves again, but now it was a part of her. It was literally her battle scar. When she was in the Wizarding world she didn't bother trying to hide it. If someone stared, they stared and when they did she almost had to look down to find what they were looking at. Then she would realize, and it gave her a sense of strength.

To her own sick amusement however, Hermione had found that she could hide the scar with good-old, heavy duty, Muggle concealer. She had almost laughed at Bellatrix when she had discovered the trick.

"Keep it together." She said quietly, taking deep breaths. She could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath her ribs.

The room itself didn't have any physical signs of the skirmish. In fact, Hermione concluded that Narcissa must have redecorated, trying to brighten the place up. It did look less menacing, but if those walls could talk…

She heard the clicking of heels. "Hello Ms. Granger." Narcissa said coolly as she entered the room. She wore a fuschia, almost red colored, silk gown with a v-neck line, and short cap sleeves. She looked so sophiscated. Hermione could only hope she looked half as good as Narcissa when she was older.

Hermione looked up at her. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy." She said with labored breaths.

"Oh dear." Narcissa whispered to herself before walking quickly towards the girl. She tentatively placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Deep breaths." She instructed.

Hermione nodded while trying to do so. When she finally retained a normal breathing pattern, Narcissa summoned a glass of water and gave it to her. Hermione took a sip and willed her heart to stop thundering. 'Calming breaths,' she thought, 'Calming breaths.'

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I just, haven't...I didn't think it would make any difference to me. I thought I got over it. I guess not."

Narcissa didn't know what she could say. Her sister had been the one to put the young woman in such trauma and the guilt was starting to wash over her. Thinking back to that night, it was no wonder to Narcissa why Hermione had been more than a little pale.

"Your reaction is perfectly understandable. At times when I think about it, it causes me to shudder and I was left untouched. I want to apologize again for -"

"No, please don't."

Narcissa blinked at the interruption. "…Alright. If you're sure."

Hermione nodded. "I am."

Narcissa removed her hand from Hermione's shoulder. There was an awkward silence between the two as Hermione continued to take little sips of water.

"So where's Draco?" Hermione asked, hoping to break the strange tension.

"He should be down shortly." Narcissa was now able to assess Hermione. "You look very pretty Ms. Granger. This color really suits you."

Hermione blushed, "Uhhh. Thank you. You can call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded delicately in confirmation.

"I was going to wear a shade of pink instead but then Draco informed me the theme color was coral."

Narcissa smiled. "I just want to say how nice it is of you to help Draco today. Those Greengrasses can be really pushy. I don't think I would survive him marrying Astoria." She pursed her lips causing Hermione to chuckle.

"It's no problem. I thought it would be pleasant to go to a wedding. The parties are always fun."

"It should be a rather splendid affair. Pansy's husband to be is new money so I'm curious as to how it will all go.…I do however want to apologize in advanced if any of the older pureblood families give you...a problem…or complain. I know you'd be able to just ignore them and hopefully they are better than all that now, but just in case, I want you to know you'll have Draco and I there for you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione had no doubt that sometime in the future Lucius Malfoy would exit Azkaban and enter into a completely different universe.

Draco walked into the room seconds later. When he saw Hermione he had to stop himself from thinking completely inappropriate thoughts. 'That dress! What I would do to…Stop it Draco!'

"Hi Hermione," He said as he went over to her to give her a hug. She smiled at him. 'Gods she's beautiful.' He couldn't help but thinking.

"Hi Draco."

'Man when he puts on a suit mmmm yummy! Aah! Narcissa is right here Hermione! No dirty thoughts!'

"We should be going now, no thanks to your tardiness Draco." Narcissa said. She started walking towards the door out to the garden.

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically for Hermione as they followed her outside.

"So what's your story?" She asked the faux couple.

"Story?" Draco asked.

"The story of your relationship. When you met, how long have you been dating. Those things. Don't think for one second those high society ladies, or anyone else for that matter, won't be asking."

"Oh. That story." Draco said.

"How did we not think of that?" Hermione said. 'How stupid of us.' She thought.

"Ok. Well we're both at the same University so we became friends and it escalated from there." Hermione said.

"And your first date was at Le Poisson Bleu." Narcissa added cheerily.

"And we've been dating for three months." Draco finished.

"Not the most creative cover but that should suffice." Narcissa said. "Just look like a couple."

'Although you already do.' Narcissa thought to herself as she watched them interact.

She picked up the Portkey and held it out for them to hold. It was a blue glass bottle. It began glowing. Within a few minutes the three adults were standing in a beautiful castle in Germany. Many guests were roaming around. Narcissa was immediately seized by a few woman.

"I'll see you at the reception." She said to the two before being dragged off by some old friends.

Some of the guests were staring, noticeably, at Hermione. Some gave her cold glares. She thought about staring right back but she was at a wedding and she was better than that. She took a deep breath and continued to walk to a seat, beside Draco.

"I'm nervous." She whispered to Draco as they sat in the back row of the ceremony.

"We'll be fine."

They sat quietly for a while as more guests made their way in.

"Draco!"

Hermione and Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise!" Draco said merrily.

Blaise took a seat next to Draco and clapped him on the back. "How are ya mate?"

"Great. How are you?"

"Fantastic! Free booze and German witches are on the agenda for tonight."

"You're such a pig." Draco said only half joking.

Hermione who had been quiet, trying to remain invisible, laughed.

"And who do we have here?" Blaise said as he leaned over to take a look, "Granger?" He said more surprised than he had intended. Like the Parkinsons, Blaise and his mother stayed out of the war. Hermione's background was of no importance to him. She was a smart and beautiful witch and that's all that mattered to him and his hormones.

"Hello Zabini."

"I didn't know you had suddenly become close with Pansy." Blaise said in disbelief.

"I'm not really. I'm here with him." Hermione said jerking her head in Draco's direction.

"Really now? When did this happen? You practically wanted to kill each other in school. Why wasn't I informed of this?" Blaise said, returning his attention to the blonde.

"I figured you were busy with your own love life."

"That's true, very true." Blaise smirked. "Still this is big news, you're dating a completely beautiful girl and you didn't think I should be notified?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm not. Hush Zabini."

'Yes, shut up Zabini.' Draco thought. He scowled.

"Please take your seats, we are ready to begin." The officiate for the ceremony announced.

"Save me a dance Granger." Blaise whispered before the music began. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

'No Blaise! You are not butting in tonight.' Draco thought as the wedding party started walking down the aisle. 'You are not blowing our cover and you are not messing up my chance here!'

After the ceremony all the guests were directed to go to the grand ballroom. Hermione was walking down the steps between Blaise and Draco. She could feel people staring and hear people whispering.

"Don't mind them." Draco whispered in her ear making her shiver. He bent his arm and gestured for her to hold it. She did.

To Draco's un-delight, Blaise was sitting at the same table as he and Hermione. They were also seated with some people who were the groom's guests. At least Blaise would be busy trying to speak German with all the single women at the table.

Soon Pansy and her husband came around to thank the guests for coming.

"Draco!" She gave him a hug.

"Blaise! Be a good boy." Pansy said while poking him in the side.

"Of coouuurse." Blaise said.

"Hello Granger." She said to Hermione as politely as was possible for her.

"Congratulations Pansy. You look great."

Pansy tried her best to remain as polite as possible. Just because blood status was supposed to be a non issue, it didn't mean she liked Hermione. She still felt she was a know-it-all, bookworm.

"…Thank you. See you all later." She said as she and her husband moved on to the next table. "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

After dinner came Hermione's favorite part, dancing. But first she needed to relieve her bladder.

On her way back from the restroom Narcissa came up to her.

"Astoria went over to Draco as soon as you left. He looks a bit distressed. Time to put the charm on."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's do this." She said more to herself than anyone else.

Narcissa nodded, "Good luck," she said before walking away.

Astoria was sitting in Hermione's seat, if sitting was what you could call it. She was perched on the edge ready to fall into Draco's lap, her breasts were ready to fall out of her dress.

"Draco - ," She started, then stopped as if just realizing Astoria's presence, "Oh, hello! I'm Hermione." She said looking at her.

Draco smirked.

"Hermione, Astoria, Astoria, Hermione. My girlfriend." He said standing up. He took a long sip of his Firewhiskey before pushing his seat in.

"If you don't mind we're going to go dance. I'll speak to you later?" Draco steered Hermione away before Astoria could answer him. Just for the fun of it Hermione turned around and smiled sweetly at her, "It was nice meeting you."

Astoria glared daggers at her.

Once they were out of Astoria's line of sight they both began laughing.

"Good timing."

"I know. Your mum came to tell me to go save you." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Draco stared at it before realizing what he was doing.

'Do not do anything stupid.' He thought.

He placed one hand on her waist while the other held hers. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they began dancing to the music. The song was a slow waltz.

"It hasn't been disastrous so far." Hermione said breaking the silence between them.

"Nope not at all." Draco smiled at her, "I didn't know you knew how to dance."

Hermione laughed. "I was a very clumsy child, so my parents put me in dance lessons."

He smiled. "You're still clumsy Silly."

"I am not! I am the picture of poise." She broke out of Draco's hold to do a little curtsy before returning to their previous position.

"Now people are staring."

Hermione waved off his statement, "People were always staring. They've been staring at me since I arrived."

"Because you're beautiful." Draco said before he could stop himself. 'Did I just say that out loud?...Oh well, too late now. Might as well just go with it.'

She looked up, into his eyes. Even with her heels she was still a few inches shorter than him. 'He did not mean that as romantically as it sounded. Keep a calm head Hermione.'

"You look handsome tonight too Draco."

"Only tonight?" He smirked.

'Hold on, that's a flirty smirk! He's flirting with me?!'

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, only tonight. Must be the suit."

The song began to change. After a few bars, Hermione recognized it was a tango.

"May I cut in?" Blaise asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

'What the – where are you popping out from? Go away!' Draco thought.

"If it's ok with lady." Draco said, hoping Hermione would decline. Of course being the polite woman she was, she accepted. Draco merely nodded and went to sit while Hermione and Blaise began to dance.

"I find the tango to be so sexual." Blaise said.

"What?" Hermione laughed. "Random! Godric you are a creepy one when you're drunk aren't you?"

Blaise gave her a wolfish smile, "Well it is isn't?"

"I guess…?"

'What in the world did I get myself into?' Hermione wondered.

"So what do you do Granger?"

'I'm a dominatrix.' Hermione said in her mind. She laughed out loud before she could control herself. Blaise mistook it as Hermione being tipsy and continued to look at her questioningly.

"I'm studying to be a Healer. You?"

"I'm working at the Ministry."

They danced a little bit more in silence before Blaise's curiosity got the better of him.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Three months. Not too long but long enough."

"Oh…How did that even happen? I mean, I don't mean to be so rude but I remember the way he was at school with you and then there's the…" Blaise paused trying to find a way to put it nicely, he found none, "…the Death Eater thing."

Hermione stopped dancing which caused Blaise to almost trip over himself.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"He has apologized many times for his past. He's apologized to me and to the public." Her voice was getting a little bit louder with each statement. "If he had been all talk and no action then I of course would not have even considered talking to him at Uni but as it is, he's changed. I see it every time I'm with him and I know he's sorry for how he was at school and I know he was forced into..…that, afterwards. So do not question our relationship Zabini." Hermione surprised herself with defensive she became.

Blaise looked like a deer in the headlights. "I'm sorry Granger I just hadn't realized that you two had grown so close so quickly."

Hermione took a few breaths and calmed down a bit. "It's ok. I didn't mean to get so worked up."

Blaise nodded, and they began to dance again albeit less enthusiastically than before. "He's just a good friend of mine and I know him. I just wanted to know that you know him too. The better Draco, not just Hogwarts Draco."

Hermione smiled, "I do. Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be with him would I?"

Blaise almost laughed at his stupidity. "You are the brightest witch of our age."

The tango ended and they parted.

"I'll see you later Granger, thank you for the tango." He picked up her hand and gave it a soft, but still polite kiss.

Hermione gave Blaise a small smile before they each turned to leave the dance floor. She walked over to the open bar and ordered herself a drink. She was about to leave the bar with drink in hand, ready to go find Draco when Astoria came sauntering up to her.

'Oh gods.' Hermione thought, looking Astoria up and down. 'Well, she is rather attractive.'

"I don't believe we've actually met." Astoria said icily.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "No, I believe not. You're Daphne's younger sister yes?" She said as politely as she could.

"Yes, and of course everyone knows who you are. Hermione Granger." Malice dripped off Hermione's name as it left Astoria's mouth.

All thoughts of being proper and polite dissipated the more Astoria spoke. Hermione wanted to slap the little glare in her eyes off her perfect face, beautiful and intimidating or not.

"They say you're smart and beautiful."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Uhh?"

"I guess the brains is true, but not so much the beauty" Astoria continued.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief but she remained calm and still. She was no beauty queen, she knew that, but really all this was too immature.

"Then again, Muggles aren't the most attractive species in the world. So don't feel too bad, it's not your fault."

Hermione felt her cheek twitch. 'Oh. Hell. No. Insulting me is one thing but this little twat did not just insult my heritage!' She took a deep breath. 'Ok ok ok, calm down Hermione, don't choke the stupid girl.'

"Muggles and Magical folk are still the same species Astoria." She replied through gritted teeth. 'You idiot.' She added in her mind.

"Oh is that so?" Astoria asked feigning stupidity. Not that that was something she needed to fake.

"Yes, it is. We're all human beings or did that not occur to you as common sense?"

"Look, you little Muggleborn slag. I'm just going to get to the point here." Astoria said, stepping closer to Hermione. "Draco is supposed to marry me, so you," She poked a finger at her chest, "Need to keep your filthy self away from him."

Hermione almost laughed. She really did wish she could hit her or something, but she had more class than to start a catfight at a wedding.

"How thick are you?! Firstly, you, need to remove your finger from my person." She snarled at her, "Secondly, you can't tell me to stay away from him because he's my boyfriend and he's your nothing. Lastly, I never want to hear you insult me or Muggleborns ever. Ever! So please, do us all a favor and stop making an idiot of yourself in front of me."

"Are you threatening me Mudblood?"

'Oh Merlin seriously?' Hermione thought as she stepped up closer to Astoria, they were practically nose to nose.

"If I was threatening you Astoria, you wouldn't have to question it."

The two women stared each other down, neither blinked. Hermione's bitch face was working at full force. She had practically turned into Kiva for five minutes. She was just itching to pull her wand out and hex Astoria into next Wednesday, that or give her a backhanded slap so hard it would make a grown man bruise.

After another moment, Astoria was the first to concede, she made a shrill noise as she turned on her heel and walked towards her family. Hermione watched her stomp angrily away before walking out of the ballroom.

When Hermione had gone to dance with Blaise, Draco had decided to check on how his mother was enjoying the festivities. He was also hoping to avoid any of the Greengrasses.

Draco watched Hermione dance, completely captivated by her movements. Every time she took a step, the slit of her dress allowed Draco glimpses of her long, sculpted legs. He was just about to imagine them completely bare, being wrapped around him when he realized Blaise's hand was inching slowly closer towards her bottom.

'What? No! Stop that! She's mine Blaise! Mine, mine, mine! Hermione, stop him!' He thought briefly before his mother's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Pansy looks so happy with Milo, although really what kind of name is Milo?"

"Whaa? Oh yes, she does." He said tearing his eyes away from Hermione's backside to look over at Pansy and her husband.

As she and Draco were conversing, Narcissa noticed the exchange between Hermione and Astoria and motioned for Draco to look.

"I should go over there and stop it." Draco said.

"No need, Hermione could handle Astoria with her eyes sealed shut." Narcissa replied, waving a hand elegantly.

Draco smiled. When he saw Astoria poke Hermione he really contemplated going over to them. Who he would need to protect from the other, he wasn't sure. He restrained himself, knowing that Hermione would not be the one to make a scene.

"She's really something else, that girl." Narcissa said as she watched the two women exchange words.

To avoid sounding too interested in Hermione in front of his mother, Draco merely nodded.

After Hermione exited the room Draco excused himself and went to find her. Narcissa smiled to knowingly.

Hermione was standing outside the ballroom in the garden, looking out over the river that ran behind the castle.

"Hey, you alright?"

Draco's voice startled her. She was looking out over the water, trying to relax her mind and her heart, after her little scuffle with Astoria.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I saw you talking to Astoria."

"Oh."

Draco went to stand beside her.

"It was sexy."

Hermione whipped her head to look at him. "What? Are you mad?" That was definitely not what she thought would come out of Draco's mouth as a response.

"It was sexy. You getting all riled up."

"Umm thanks, I'll keep that in mind for the next time I want to get someone into bed." She said sarcastically.

'I'll get into your bed.' Draco thought. 'Control yourself man! Be a gentleman Draco.'

"Seriously though, are you alright?"

"Yes." She looked into Draco's face, he didn't believe her. "Honestly I am. Astoria can go suck it."

Draco laughed. "As long as it's not mine she's sucking."

"Oh gods Draco eww! That mental image was unnecessary!"

Draco laugher harder. He hoped the image she thought to be disgusting was Astoria on his member, and not just his member in general. That definitely would be bad.

The music from the ballroom was pouring out into the garden. Draco turned to Hermione and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?...Again?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled. It was the smile that Draco loved to see.

"Of course."

They began dancing once again, this time the song was just a slow song. They had no need to remember fancy footwork now.

"I like being with you Silly."

Hermione felt her heart flutter. He had no idea how much she loved being with him too.

"And I like being with you."

"You do?" He asked, pulling her just a little bit closer making her nervous. Their pelvises were almost touching. Maybe he did know.

"Yes?"

He smirked and Hermione's heart started beating faster, she looked down at his tie. She couldn't look at his smirking lips any more. 'Oh gods Draco why are you doing this?' She thought anxiously. 'I thought I was supposed to be the brave, flirtatious one tonight. Where the hell did that idea go?'

Draco bent his head and whispered into her ear, "Why the questioning tone?"

Hermione felt a chill brush down her spine and shivered. She was too afraid to speak in fear that her voice would fail her so she gave him a small shrug.

"Look at me Mione."

She gulped but reluctantly raised her head and looked him in the eye. They had stopped moving to the music.

When she looked up into his eyes Draco became entranced. He had never been able to stare into her eyes for so long without having to look away before getting caught. Now, in this moment, she was all his. Her eyes were shining in the moonlight, framed by lush lashes. 'No time like the present.' He thought.

Hermione felt vulnerable staring up into Draco's eyes, having them stare back into hers so intensely. She wanted to look away. She wanted to look down, look out, blink, do something, to keep Draco from staring straight into her soul, but looking deep into Draco's grey-blue eyes was almost magical. They were like magnets pulling her in.

"I think," Draco began to say before he took a breath, "I'm going to kiss you." He finished with determination.

Hermione had no time to register his words before feeling his lips capture her own. It was a soft, tentative kiss at first. Innocent, by most standards. Draco wanted only to test her, to see if she would pull away in horror. To his delight she kissed him back, his ego soared. 'She wants me!' His mind yelled, but just to be sure, he broke the kiss and looked at her. He kept his features unreadable.

Hermione was almost afraid she had done something wrong. 'Maybe he didn't like it.' She thought sadly. She looked at him, rejection clear on her face. She moved to take a step back but Draco held her still.

"Another?" He asked. The corners of his mouth beginning to pull upwards.

Hermione's eyes widened as she smiled. Before any words left her mouth Draco was already bending down. She was almost stunned by the force with which he attacked her this time. His obvious hunger for her caused her to smile against his lips before kissing him back with just as much force.

Soon Draco's hands were cradling Hermione's head, stroking the hair at the nape of her neck before finally locking his fingers into her soft strands. He had to have more of her. He needed her and Hermione could feel it in the way his lips and tongue were moving against her own.

Hermione's hands found their way beneath his suit jacket and she began clutching his back. She didn't want to break up their kissing but she had to stop for air. When she did Draco rested his forehead against hers.

'Damn.' He thought and smiled.

"Wow."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Yeah." She tried to detangle herself from Draco, but he held her in place again.

Hermione had to know what was happening. "You're one of my best mates." She stated lamely.

Draco chuckled. "And you're one of mine. So what Silly?" For someone so smart she sure did like to state the obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sooo normal people usually don't kiss their friends."

"Of course they do."

"Really? When?" She challenged.

Draco was starting to get nervous again, he was so close, all he had to do was keep his confidence.

"When at least one of them wants to stop being just friends."

Hermione blushed, "Oh." She said very quietly. She couldn't look at him. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god….Say something Hermione!'

"And you want to stop being just friends?" 'Wow, really, that's what you come up with?'

Draco smirked, "As do you. If I'm gauging that kiss correctly."

Hermione stayed silent, and looked down again. 'Stupid arrogant, evil, all knowing, sexy smirk!'

"Am I correct?" Draco asked, trying to look in her eyes.

Hermione looked up and held his gaze. "Oh shut up and kiss me you arse."

Draco's smirk turned into a genuine smile, "Thought so."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me. *tear*

AN: I found some time and was able to write! Soooo here you go! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much to all the followers/favorite-ers! And thank you for your reviews! Next chappie should be up by early October. I know its a long way from now..Don't hate me!

P.S. This is a Kiva chappie so be warned, its a teeny tiny bit more intense than the first Kiva chapter! Enjoy guys!

* * *

Ch.12 Ben Again

It had been two weeks since Pansy's wedding, the night on which Hermione and Draco went from being a faux couple, to a proper one. Because they were such good friends, the transition into couple-dom was easy. They still hung out and had fun together. They went to movies, ate at restaurants, had picnics. It was like nothing between them had changed. Except that now they didn't have to hide their feelings from each other, now they could hold the other person's hand for no reason. They could kiss each other, and snog obscenely. They could sit right next to each other and finally feel like everything was how it should be. Any fear Hermione had had about never being wanted again, the way that Charlie had wanted her, were thrown out the window.

Hermione was Kiva, sitting on her bedroom floor counting bills. There was cash all over the floor surrounding her. The crisp twenties and fifties were pay, the more crumpled ones were the ones stuffed into her hand upon her exit.

She counted her money, organized the bills into stacks, and rolled them up for hiding. A stack of rubber bands decorated her wrist waiting to be used to secure the rolls she made. She had a system. Every stack of ten twenties, or fifties; got rolled, tied up, and hidden…just like some of her clients.

When she was finished, she had seven little rolls of paper. She hid her money in random spots in her room. At the moment she had the seven rolls in a pair of socks in her dresser. Three rolls were hidden in a purse she no longer used, in her closet. This was her emergency money, should anything go wrong, she had that cash on hand. She had opened a safety deposit box at a Muggle bank to safely hold her money until she needed to bring it to Gringotts to be traded for Galleons. The money in the socks was going to be brought to the bank later that week.

Both Hermione's and Kiva's wardrobes had grown since she began at Empress. "Hehehe I foresee a shopping spree in my future." She said to herself. Maybe she'd owl Ginny and they could make a day of it, that was, whenever Ginny would be in town again.

For Christmas she had decided she would go to Australia. She would have more than enough money for the trip by then. She'd make it into a nice holiday. She'd do a little sight-seeing, get her teeth inspected by her parents, and leave them anonymous gifts in their post box.

Hermione couldn't be happier.

On her way to Empress that day, Hermione felt wonderful. She had an early, scheduled session with Ben and an afternoon session with a man she had met once before named Laurence. Once her time with Ben was done she could do as she usually did until she had a client, read. She had enchanted some of her Healing books to look like Muggle medical textbooks to the other girls. She would be prepped for classes to start in the fall.

As she was sitting on the tube she couldn't help but smirk. She found herself smirking on the way to work quite often. When she was in public, being Kiva, some men looked at her, but usually she went unnoticed. The reason for her smirk was that whether or not anyone noticed her appearance, she felt powerful. She had a secret that anyone looking at her would never guess in a million years.

Three males in their early twenties were sitting across from her. They were smirking to themselves and whispering to each other. They tried giving her 'the look'. She wanted to laugh. They thought they were so cool, so bad, so tough and hot, but she knew better. They thought they were bad but she was the one who pranced around in six inch heels with a whip.

'If only they knew.' She thought. 'They'd be too scared to look.'

For the day's first session, Kiva and Ben had agreed that Ben would create a scenario for them to act out. Scenario sessions were usually sessions that Hermione enjoyed because everything she had to do was planned out. There was still the acting and improvisation of an unscripted session, but the brunt of the mental work was taken off her shoulders. The scenarios only became a problem for her when the bottoms tried to top.

In Hermione's mind, bottoms were there being bottoms for a reason. They wanted someone to dominate them in some way, so if they were there for all out submission, they needed to let her do her job and stop trying to control things from, well, you know, the bottom.

She was on top and that's where she liked to reside.

This morning's cast consisted of Ben, playing the role of bratty step son and Kiva, the super sexy, with legs to die for, step mum. In their sessions Hermione had learned that Ben's leg fetish started when he was a teen and his father got remarried. He had had some super x-rated wet dreams about his step mum and once he told Hermione, she suggested they work off those desires, minus the steamy sexual activity. It would be all tease and no reward, Hermione had always been a great tease.

Hermione hadn't thought Ben to be the type to want to please mummy both as son and lover. That was one problem with domming. Hermione had found that she had become wary of everyone, or at least every man –Hermione herself didn't have many visits from female clients – because the dungeon had taught her that even the most humdrum looking man, could have the craziest, nastiest, fetish or fantasy. No one could be trusted. She hoped to whatever deity existed that Draco was vanilla in the bedroom, without being boring of course.

Hermione had just gone in to check with Ben as to what would be occurring. He had even written a small intro script. She walked back to the locker room and retrieved a pair of thigh high stockings. She was already wearing a black satin corset and matching short shorts. Then she whipped her air up into a French twist for the desired severe, step mum look. When she got back to the room, the Doll House this time, Ben was already in his pants. She liked to keep Ben and a few of her other willing regulars in their underpants.

Hermione had seen her fair share of penises as Kiva. Actually, she'd seen more than her fair share. Big ones, little ones, tiny ones, thick, thin, short, long, curved right, curved left, curved up, curved down, un-cut, and circumcised. It never ceased to amaze her how ready men were to whip it out.

She had learned to control her disturbed reaction to the sudden spring out of a foreign member, but sometimes it was still a bit offensive. At the end of the day she would always get over it anyway, it was her job and she chose to do it.

"Mummy's home." Hermione said as she entered. She set the timer then looked at Ben with a bored expression.

"Did you clean your room?"

Ben was sitting on the frilly pink bed looking at her with a scowl. "No."

"What? Why not? I told you to do so before I left."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm practically an adult I don't have to listen to you."

Hermione glared at him and strode over to the bed in her six inch heels. She stood in front of Ben, legs apart, hands on hips, the pair of stockings in her right hand.

"Is that so?" She asked as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. She glanced at Ben's groin. A tent was forming. 'And so it begins.' She said to herself.

"Yeah." Ben replied. "You're just a gold digging slag after my father's money." He sneered at her.

Hermione slapped him across the face. Ben yelped and looked genuinely shocked.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Too hard?" Hermione squeaked.

"No no continue! It's going great." A smile broke out on Ben's face.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and immediately got back into character. Her face becoming stern once again. 'Phew.' She thought.

"You little bastard." Hermione grabbed Ben by the hair and pulled him down off the bed into a kneeling position before her. While he was down on the floor she slapped him again. "Don't you dare me call me that you dirty pig. Do you not think I notice the way you look at me?" She grabbed his hands and tied his wrists together with her stockings.

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "You want to touch me don't you?"

Ben stayed silent and attempted to avert his eyes. Hermione jerked her hand causing his vision to remain locked on her.

"Ohh now you're quiet hmm?"

She moved to stand behind him.

"I know you want to touch me. I'm sure you have sick little dreams about fucking me …Don't you?" When Hermione had first begun talking dirty with her clients, it almost made her cringe in disgust. Normally it wasn't something she needed or did in the bedroom, but with time and practice she was able to do it convincingly at the dungeon. All she had to do was leave the meek, mild mannered Hermione outside the dungeon door.

Ben said nothing. Hermione violently shoved his head forward. "Answer me you little prick!" She screamed.

"Yes Ellen." Ben said quietly. Apparently, that was his step mum's name.

"You sick, little, boy. I knew you wanted to stick your dirty cock in my pussy. I could see it in your eyes."

'Deep breaths Hermione.' She reminded herself.

"I should spank you for that. I bet you'd enjoy it. Wouldn't you? I'm sure you're hard just thinking about me bending you over and spanking your arse."

He was silent, so she grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his head so he could see her.

"Answer me you little sicko."

"…Yes, Ellen."

Hermione placed a stool next to Ben and sat on it. She put on a disposable glove. "Call me mum." She said, before bending Ben over her knee and spanking his left butt cheek. Ben grunted and twitched. With his hands bound, all of his upper body weight was placed on Hermione's lap.

"I said – " spank, "call – " spank, "me – " spank, "mum!"

Ben grunted each time Hermione's hand came down on him.

"Yes mum!"

Spank.

"Good boy." Spank, "Do you – " spank, "have wet dreams – " spank, spank, spank, "about Mummy?" Spank.

Ben groaned. "Yes, mum."

"Naughty naughty boy." Spank. "I should tell your father."

"No! Please don't!"

"I think –" spank, "I should. Seeing as how you called me a gold digger and a slut." She spanked him again. She was always fascinated by the way her submissives would flinch at the strike of her hand, or whip, or flogger. They knew they were to be hit yet their bodies still recoiled. It almost made Hermione smile.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Spank. "Well I do. You want me to be _your_ little slut."

Hermione realized his bottom was becoming redder and redder. 'Well that's what happens to parts that don't see the light of day.' She mused. 'Better stop before I leave bruises.'

She spanked him one last time before roughly pushing him back up on his knees. She untied his wrists and stood up, stepping out of her heels and placing one foot on the stool. Ben's face was practically in her crotch.

"Fine I won't tell your daddy. Now be a good boy and put mummy's stocking's on for her."

Ben smiled and nodded, "Yes mum." He began to slowly roll the nylon fabric over Hermione's legs, reveling in the satiny feeling.

"What do you say to mummy for the spanking she gave you?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you mummy." Ben said as his fingers rolled the silky material up Hermione's legs.

Hermione smirked, "You're welcome Ben."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

AN: Sorry for the long update wait! I'm so happy you guys liked Ch. 12! I was afraid it was a bit...much. I re-read it and had this moment of, "Holy Crap did I actually publish that!?" and then I realized that some of you readers may not be of legal age in your country and I started feeling like I was about to corrupt the youth! Haha! But I'm glad it was well received. Thank you to all the new followers and favorites! :) Thanks for the reviews, they are very helpful.

This chappie may be a bit boring so I apologize. It's here to move along the Draco/Hermione relationship. :)

Enjoy and review if you feel so inclined! ;)

* * *

Ch. 13 Because He Came From Her Womb

It was Draco's day off. There was no reason to be at the offices of Malfoy Industries and the twins didn't need Draco to be at the shop. He had the whole day to relax and do whatever he wanted. Usually on his days off he would spend most of the day with Hermione, but unfortunately for Draco she was working that morning and would be having dinner with the Weasleys that evening due to the visiting Weaselette. Hermione hadn't invited him along for the dinner because she was planning to tell them about him. He didn't mind. She said it was something she wanted to do solo and he understood. It's not like he really had the energy to deal with the Weasel's idiocy when Hermione broke the news, although, he did wish he could see his face progressively become redder and redder.

He was in his bedroom changing into suitable flying clothes and listening to the Wireless. When he had finished dressing he went into his closet to find his broom. It wasn't there. "Where in the…" he mumbled.

"Belby!" He said loudly.

There was a pop and a small house elf wearing a pair of mismatched striped socks and a towel as a toga appeared.

"Yes sir?" The little elf squeaked.

"Hello Belby, could you fetch me my broom?"

The elf nodded, then bowed. "Yes, Master Draco sir. Belby will return with sir master's broom." He disappeared with another pop.

Belby returned with his broom seconds later.

"Thank you Belby."

Draco took the broom from Belby and was about to head for the door when Belby spoke again

"Wait!" The little elf squeaked.

Draco turned to look at him and found him with his hands over mouth and his ears standing straight up.

"Oh no! Belby didn't mean to shout at Master sir Draco, sir! Forgive Belby!" He squeaked out rapidly before running straight into the nearest wall. He backed up then ran into the wall again.

"Oh bugger," Draco mumbled. "Belby! Stop!"

The elf stopped mid run.

"It's alright Belby. You can stop that." He said as he gestured to the wall, "Why exactly, am I supposed to wait?"

Belby turned to face Draco, "Belby forgets to tell Master sir Draco that Madame Malfoy sends Belby with a message for sir Master Draco, sir."

"Ok, what's the message?"

Belby sighed in relief that he wouldn't be punished. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time Draco or Madame Malfoy had demanded a punishment for him. He stepped away from the wall. "Madame Malfoy says sir Master Draco will join Madame Malfoy for lunch, sir."

Draco sighed. "Alright, tell her I'll be back in time to lunch with her."

The elf nodded but hesitated, "Is that all sir Master Draco will be needing from Belby, sir?"

"Yup."

Belby bowed and his ears flopped over his face. Then he left. Shortly after, Draco left his wing of the manor to fly around the estate. He felt that flying always calmed his mind. It was a time when he could think without being interrupted, usually it was the time when he came up with fairly decent ideas for the company.

Draco went to the back garden and took off. He soared upwards and began his circle around the estate.

'I need to make a note to donate to the Wizarding London Orphanage and St. Mungo's Psychiatric Care Ward. Fifteen thousand Galleons each should be good enough for any repairs they need to make or new equipment they need to buy.'

After making his third trip around the estate, Draco lowered in altitude and zipped through the trees in the forest behind the manor. He pondered some more on whether or not fifteen thousand was an acceptable amount to give to the two facilities.

'Should I make it twenty each? Can the company afford twenty each? I'll check tomorrow…Donation will probably mean I'll get an invitation to the Ministry's Charity Ball..…Ughh..…Last year's was a disaster with Astoria being there. Maybe I just won't go at all…No, that would look bad…Maybe Mione will go with me…But that's months from now what if we're over by then?...…I did not just think that.'

Things between Hermione and Draco were going great, they had been together for a month, two weeks, five days, and twenty hours. Not that he was counting. But really, there was no reason why Draco should of have been thinking so negatively.

'I'm sure we'll still be together. She's amazing…I'm a right arsehole but she's the best thing to ever happen to me.'

He slowed his broom down to analyze his thoughts.

'Yup. No doubt. The best thing.' He smiled to himself before turning towards the manor.

When he got back inside Narcissa was already waiting for him at the dining table.

"Draco, please do hurry and dress so that we can eat."

Draco stopped midway to the staircase. "Yes Mum." He said quickly before climbing the rest of the stairs.

'What am I? Five?' He thought. He was a grown man with his own money, he really needed to move out, but Malfoy custom would not allow for it. The Manor was technically his to care for since he was the male head of the household.

Within minutes Draco joined his mother for lunch. A house elf had just placed a salad in front of Narcissa when she began to speak. "So." She said, waiting for Draco to get comfortable. "I've noticed you leaving the house quite often in the evening after you've returned from work."

Draco took a deep breath, 'Here it comes,' he thought.

"Do you…have a special lady friend, that you would like to inform me about?" She asked.

'And there it is.' Draco thought.

"Maybe." He answered.

Narcissa wasn't a stupid woman. She knew her son was seeing someone. She even knew who that someone was, but she just needed to hear it. Just to make sure she was right.

"And does this 'maybe' have a name? Will I get to meet this 'maybe'?"

The tone of her voice alerted Draco. She knew. Blasted woman, playing games. He looked at his mother who was hiding a smile.

"Possibly. But you've already met her mother dear."

Narcissa smiled. 'It's Miss Granger I knew it! I was right!' She thought happily.

Draco smirked down at his soup before turning to look at his mother and speak again, "After all the hounding I decided to give in. Astoria and I are trying it out." Draco kept his face as emotionless as possible. Narcissa on the other hand, went through a jumble of emotions before her face settled on looking completely horrified.

"What?" Narcissa said, losing her formal composure. 'No! No! No!' Her mind yelled in Draco's general direction.

"Why in Merlin's pants? Why?"

Draco started laughing.

"What?" Narcissa looked puzzled for a fast second before she realized why her son was laughing and grinning evilly.

"That is not funny Draco." She said very seriously before smiling slightly. "You know how I can't stand her parents…or her for that matter."

Draco grinned, "I know," He drawled, "That's what makes it so amusing for me."

Narcissa shook her head. "Maybe you're spending too much time with those Weasley boys."

Draco only continued to smile and eat his lunch.

"Don't think you've distracted me. I still want to know who you're dating."

Draco placed his spoon down and looked at his mother. "Why?" 'I mean, you already know.' He added in his mind.

"Because."

"That's not a real reason."

"I'm your mother." Narcissa said as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Still not the best reason."

"Being your mother is not a good enough reason?" Narcissa tried to sound as appalled as possible.

"I gave birth to you, you came from my womb! I almost lost you in a War with an evil maniac and it's not the best reason? I thought we agreed after the war that we should be closer as a family." Her face softened, "That we needed to tell each other things that were important and concerned the family as a unit."

Draco sighed as he looked at the innocent expression on his mother's face. 'Guilt. Guilt and dramatics. She had resorted to guilt and dramatics. Of course she would.'

"It doesn't concern the family as a 'unit'." He said while making quotation gestures as he spoke that last word.

"Of course it does. You've been seeing this girl for over a month. You seem so happy with her. If it were to turn into a long term relationship it definitely would affect the 'unit'." Narcissa immediately began to think of a little grand baby to hold and coddle.

"You're not ashamed of her are you? That would be the only reason I could think of as to why you won't tell me." Narcissa was saddened at thought that Draco didn't feel she would approve of the relationship.

"What?! No! I'm definitely not ashamed of her. I just like her very, very much. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"You think things will go wrong if I meet her?"

"Noo, and you've already met her."

"Then just tell me who she is." She insisted as she fought to keep her victory smile from forming.

Draco stared at his mother for a moment, "Hermione," he finally said almost deadpan.

Narcissa almost squealed in delight but refrained from doing so. She opted for smiling manically instead. Draco was perplexed, and to be honest, a little frightened. He figured his mum wouldn't care that Hermione was Muggleborn and dating him, but he didn't think she'd be so pleased.

"Um, well then." Draco said as he stood up. "I'm finished. I'll see you later, let you process and what not." He pushed his chair in then began to walk out of the dining room.

"Wait! Tell her I said that I'd like to meet her next week for lunch. Maybe go shopping as well." Narcissa said quickly.

Draco fought the urge to smack his forehead against his palm. "Yes, Mum."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine. :)

AN: Look at me uploading on a weekday! Haha. I figured you guys deserved another chapter, some thought the last one was not worth the wait. I do apologize if it wasn't what you were expecting. I just needed something to move the story along. This chapter is silly as well and I hope you all enjoy it!

Kiva will not be appearing for another chapter or two but I promise it will be muy interesante! (Sorry for my horrid Spanish!)

Thank you all for reading! Thank you to all the new followers/favoriters! And thank you to all the lovely reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 14 Confessions

"What's new with you?" Harry asked as he added a heaping ladle of stew to his bowl. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were sitting together at the far end of the Weasley dining table.

"I've been seeing someone." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

It was as though the whole house had gone silent. Eight heads turned to look at her. Six red, one blonde, one black. Silverware clanking down onto plates in an almost comical fashion.

'Merlin's balls! It's not like I even said it loudly!' Hermione thought.

"Oh really now?" Fred began, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione shrunk a bit. She had just meant to inform Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, not the entire table, but apparently her romantic status was something that all the Weasleys were interested in.

"Shut up Fred." Ginny said before Hermione could reply, then looked at her expectantly, "Who?"

"Umm," Hermione began, then dropped her voice, "Draco."

Fred sat upright in his seat, "Sorry love, didn't quite catch that. Whoo?" He was now smirking evilly. George rolled his eyes and stuck a hand in his pocket.

Hermione sighed. "I said Draco you git." She gritted out.

George handed Fred three Galleons. Hermione observed the exchange.

"Did you bet on me dating Draco?" she asked appalled, "You're such a boob!"

Ginny squealed, "What did I say? Complete dream boat! I'm so proud of you!" She squeezed Hermione's hand on the table. Harry coughed.

"I –"

"You're. Dating. Malfoy?" Ron said very slowly.

"Yes and –"

"So where is he? Why didn't you bring him? What? Was he too much of a coward to show up with you? The little ferret. He better treat you right Mione!"

"Ronald!" Luna scolded.

"Guys really, can I –"

"Come on Ron you know he's different now." George said.

"So much hotter though."

"Ginny!" Harry squeaked.

"Oh don't mind me Babe." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek.

Mr. Weasley coughed.

"Dears," Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Maybe we should let Hermione finish."

Hermione looked at Molly gratefully.

"Yes, well, what I was trying to say was that yes everyone, I am seeing Draco and it's been wonderful." Ron made a face. "He isn't here tonight because I didn't invite him. It's supposed to be a dinner for the family since Ginny is back and I didn't want the attention to be on us. Great plan that turned out to be," she said sarcastically. "I wanted to be the one to tell you, alone, you know in case this happened." She finished with a hand waved in Ron's direction.

Ron turned pink and apologized for his rudeness.

"For what it's worth," George said.

"We knew it was going to happen all along." Fred finished.

"Dibs on bridesmaids, yeah?" They said in unison.

The night had gone much better than expected. Harry remained calm and gave her the "If you're happy I'm happy, but if he hurts you I'll castrate him with a dull spoon," speech. Ron promised to behave better. Ginny and Luna, mostly Ginny, wanted to know about any and all sexual encounters.

Too bad they hadn't actually had sex, or done much else, yet. Surprisingly, Luna had been more shocked than Ginny to hear that.

"Really?" She asked.

Hermione nodded and Ginny let out a low whistle.

"When Ron and I first got together I was on that like white on rice!"

Ginny gagged, "Luna! Oh gods ugh."

Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth to keep her laughter contained.

"What?" Luna asked innocently, "Oh sorry Gin! I just mean that I thought you two had a good sexual chemistry thing going on."

"We do! We definitely do! I mean goodness that man can get me hot and bothered in no time, but we agreed to go slowly. I really like him. I don't want to ruin things."

Luna nodded in understanding while Ginny let out a growl of frustration.

"I love Harry. I love him. I really, really do. I love him with all my heart, the sex is mind blowing, but I have been with him for four years! Four years Hermione! My vagina needs to live vicariously through your vagina! I need some juicy details! And since I refrained from juicy details when you were with Charlie, you have to give us some now!"

Hermione stared at Ginny not knowing how to respond, "Uhh?"

"Ginny, darling, that's just creepy." Luna said.

Hermione laughed but then regarded her friends seriously, "I don't want to give in and give him some sexy Hermione time. I want us to actually be a couple. I want what you guys have with Harry and Ron. I want that guy who I can have sex with and fuck and make love to. I want a guy who won't judge me for being me." She paused to choose her words.

"I want to be able to laugh with him and cry with him and tell him things about my life that other people will think are stupid and have him understand, but I don't want to scare Draco off. So until then, my lady bits are keeping to themselves."

The other two women were silent for a moment, pondering on what had just been told to them.

"You want love." Luna stated, "You want him to love you."

Hermione nodded, too dazed by her realizations to respond with words.

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked.

"I…think I do." Hermione said very slowly.

"Were you friends before you started dating?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"Good friends?" Ginny asked.

"I think so. We always had fun together and talked about everything." She said with a smile. 'Wellll, almost everything.' She thought.

"Then how could you not think he's the guy who could be your Harry or Ron?" Luna asked.

Hermione froze. The only reason Draco couldn't be her Harry or Ron was because she wasn't just Hermione, the way in which Luna was all Luna and Ginny was all Ginny. She was Hermione and a little part of her was Kiva. No matter what craziness Ginny or Luna brought to their own relationships, nothing would be comparable to, 'Hey, it just so happens that people pay me hundreds of pounds to dress in naughty things and hurt them. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner!'

"There are things…that I don't think I can tell him…yet." 'Or ever.' she added in her mind. "And I don't know how he'll react if I do tell him those things."

"So, you don't trust him?" Ginny asked.

"I do…sort of."

"Then what's the problem?"

Hermione contemplated telling her two best girl friends about Kiva. She really, really did think about it, but it wasn't the right time, or setting. Merlin forbid Mrs. Weasley passed by the sofa they were sitting on, or worse Harry and Ron.

"I…trust him, but not with everything."

"That's not too big of a deal Mione." Luna said. Ginny nodded in agreement. "You don't have to trust your partner with everything. Just things that are important to you."

'Kiva's important.' Hermione thought.

"And you don't have to let all of those things be known up front. Some things need time to be said."

"But I don't know if it would be fair to either of us for me to sleep with him and take our relationship further if I don't know how he'll react to my secrets."

"You're afraid to trust him, that's understandable," Luna said, "but sometimes, you just have to jump off the tower and hope you land on that Muggle candy fluff."

Hermione smiled warmly at Luna.

"Yes Mione, you jump off that tower and into his pants!" was Ginny's sentiment.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Plot and random characters are mine. The rest is from the mind of the brilliant J.K. Rowling. :)

AN: Bet you were all surprised to get a notification that I uploaded hmm? hehe. I apologise for the huge lack of updating! I've just been busy and I know its not an excuse for neglecting you all so I do apologise!

Thank you soo much to all the followers and favorite-ers! Thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate your feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Be warned it's a Kiva chappie!

* * *

Ch. 15 Another Day at The Dungeon

Dennis was Hermione's eldest client. He was a nice man. Married with children and very much in love with his wife.

At the spry old age of 64, Dennis came to seek Kiva's expertise once a week. During these sessions it was guaranteed that one would find Kiva donning her elbow length latex gloves. For one, Dennis liked to wear a large cloth diaper. The old fashioned kind, made of cloth and secured with safety pins. It was Hermione's duty to put Dennis in his knappy. Nothing like some wrinkly bollocks at 11:30 in the morning. Another reason for the gloves was that Dennis was an enjoyer of the golden shower. Only in his sessions, it wasn't so much a shower as it was a drenching waterfall.

Golden showers weren't exactly Hermione's high points, but it was the only shower she would agree to. Not that she was exceptionally adept at taking a piss on cue, nor did she have the best aim, but if she was going to be paid to pee she would accept the circumstances that she would have to pee on an actual person.

There were also brown showers, which involved a certain other bodily function, and Roman showers, which one could probably guess about, if one considered ancient Roman history.

That being said, golden showers were it. They were the only showers Hermione would perform. It was one thing to want to be degraded and humiliated, but to want someone to defecate or throw up on you was a whole other level that Hermione was not on. She didn't ever see herself being on that level.

'Safe, sane, consensual' indeed, for both parties most importantly.

In Dennis 's case, the shower became the aforementioned waterfall because he liked Hermione to pee into a cup, then pour the contents over his knappy covered crotch. After that he liked to be spanked for "having wet himself."

Hermione was actually more comfortable with Dennis 's sessions than one would expect. After all, she was going to be a Healer. She was going to see lots of wrinkly genitalia in her lifetime, not to mention that the 'waterfall ' requested by Dennis was less embarrassing than actually having to stand over him and release the flood gates.

If only her other golden shower requesting clients would instead request the golden waterfall. What Hermione found most odd about her sessions with Dennis, was that he was incontinent.

At the end of her session with Dennis, he slipped her her tip while they exchanged niceties.

"How are the grandkids?" Hermione asked pleasantly as they waited for the elevator to take them down to the reception area.

Dennis beamed, "Oh they're doing just great! The youngest is learning to walk."

"Aww that's wonderful. Geoffrey right?"

"Yes. You have a good memory Kiva!" Dennis said with a warm smile.

Hermione smiled and continued with the pleasantries until she had to shoo Dennis away. That was always how it was with him. He enjoyed talking to Hermione afterward. She figured that it was a part of his being elderly. He just needed to chat with someone and a domme was an acceptable someone to many people who felt like talking.

Hermione always had to remind Dennis to go, assuring him they would speak again after their next session. With Dennis, Hermione found that the whole exchange, from hello to goodbye, was like a kind of therapy or social event, for him.

After Dennis, came another booking for Kiva. It was a client who belonged to Pauline, but Pauline had called in sick and Hermione was the only one unbooked at the time.

The client's name was Rodger. And he was a handful. He had booked a two hour session with Pauline but since she was out he made a fuss over not getting her. Then he demanded he only pay for an hour and a half because of her absence and Marie had to make very clear that the dungeon didn't do half hours. He was only appeased when Hermione said that her rate was less than Pauline's because she was new at the dungeon. Mind you, she didn't say she was new at being a domme.

Rodger was a man of low patience and even less social skill. He was loud and thought very highly of himself. He wasn't handsome or successful but he was rich due to some good investing. He wasn't a particularly nice man either. His personality was grating at best. At least if a client was a nice or good human being to Hermione, she could maintain some respect or value for him, but with Rodger it just wasn't possible.

Hermione had heard Pauline complain about him before. He was one of those who thought he knew best. Pauline was very authoritative when in session and so she and Rodger had a dynamic that functioned. If he knew Hermione was still new domme, he would most definitely be one of those trying to top from the bottom and she wouldn't stand for that. She wanted to do her job.

When she entered D-1 Rodger was already naked. Naked, except for his grey dress socks, his tacky, yellow-gold watch, and a matching gold chain. He was hairy, with the kind of hair that could only be described as being thick and wiry. Hermione prayed she wouldn't have to get to close to all of the fur. But that would probably be impossible. He was hair everywhere. Even his arse cheeks were hairy. He had rather normal sized limbs, but his body was disproportionate. He had a massive beer belly.

He was perched on the bondage table and had taken the liberty of placing out the flogger that he usually experienced with Pauline.

"Thought I would be a good pet and help you out Mistress." He had on a slimy smile and a glint in his eye. 'Eeeek.' Hermione thought.

The problem that Hermione now faced, aside from Rodger in general, was that she had to be a really bloody great dominatrix. It's not that she thought she couldn't, she just didn't want the sap to underestimate her power. And she most definitely did not want him as one of her regulars.

"Well aren't you such a helpful little piggy." She said in her smooth, dominating voice. He smiled at her, with the same unnerving smile, but didn't respond.

She came up close to his face and stroked his cheek slowly with the back of her hand before quickly flicking her wrist to give him a slap. Rodger's eyes shut and he smiled with a look of pure pleasure. Hermione wanted to gag.

A few moments later, she managed to get him bent over the bondage table. Standing behind him, with the flogger in her hand and his arse in the air, she brought it down swiftly and watched him flinch.

"Oooh Mistress that feels so gooood."

She rolled her eyes and struck him again.

"Mmmm!"

She struck. He flinched and groaned.

She struck again.

"Harder Mistress!"

She struck.

"Harder! And lower."

Hermione fought the urge to whack him over the head, and instead struck lower, "Shut your mouth pig!" she shouted.

"Yes! Right in the middle of my arse." He yelped with glee.

She struck once more.

"Harder!"

She struck again. He moaned.

"Come now Mistress, more, more!"

Hermione scowled, good thing she was standing behind him.

"That's it Mistress." He grunted. His bald spot gleaming in the light. Beads of sweat forming on his fat neck. Hermione watched as the flinching of his buttock caused a bead of sweat to drop off his body and unto the floor.

'Hmmm, I should have put some plastic down before we started.' Hermione thought before striking harder.

"Yes Mistress just like that." He moaned.

"Quiet Piggy!"

She resisted the urge to coil away from the pasty man. He just sounded so sexual, like a man urging on his lover. And she was definitely not his lover.

Domming was of course a sexual thing, and she had had clients moan and speak before, some of the other girls even complied to give their clients a hand job, but Rodger, Rodger was making her skin crawl.

"More Mistress. Please more!" He said when she had taken too long for his liking.

She stopped. "What did I tell you? Shut your mouth. Now stay so I can punish you appropriately." She moved to the other side of the room to find a ball gag for him. "Didn't want shut up on your own..." She grumbled.

"But Mistress you haven't finished!"

Hermione rummaged through a drawer and quickly pulled out a gag. Then she turned to face him, standing with as much authority as she could muster.

"I decide when I'm done with you. You just keep your mouth shut." She stuffed the gag in his mouth and fastened it in place. For the first time during the session Rodger had the decency to look shocked. Hermione smiled.

Then she resumed flogging him. 'Aaah.' She thought, 'Peace and quiet.' The only sound in the room being that of leather against skin.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me. :)

AN: Sorry for the long delay! It would have been up a week earlier had my internet not decided to die on me for a week. Thank you to all the followers, and favorite-ers! Thank you to the reviewers as well! I love you all!

[gemini-rose16] asked about the showers. In short, yes, people ask for them, but don't worry it's not a requirement of all dommes. lol.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Ch. 16 The Big Jump

Draco knew he had to be a gentleman with Hermione. She wasn't like the other women he had dated. She wasn't with him for his infamy. She wasn't after his estate. She wasn't with him just for his good looks. She was an intelligent, beautiful, funny, woman. She was sweet and caring but she stood her ground when she needed to. She didn't back down from a challenge and Draco respected that because he was the same way. She cared for him and he cared for her more than he thought he would.

That is why he had to be a gentleman. He couldn't do what he had previously done with former bedmates. They weren't together just for sex. Every time they started heading down that road he had to stop himself. He didn't want her to think he was still a horny school boy, although deep down he still was.

He had been as proper as he could, but he couldn't restrain himself any longer. She was just too alluring. Every single time they kissed it was as though he could feel her body already under his. It was more intimate and intense for him than he was used to, so tonight, he was going to finally make love to his girlfriend.

Hermione was beginning to worry. After her chat with Ginny and Luna a few weeks back, about her lack of bedroom activities with Draco, she had begun to really notice the way he treated her. At the end of a date they usually returned to her flat, even though Draco had a whole wing of the Manor to himself, it still felt odd to Hermione to be there with Narcissa on the other side.

When they got back to her home they would usually end up snogging on her sofa, and just when things got really hot, like when shirts came off and love bites were , he would gently, but surely, back away, say it was getting late, that he would owl her the next day and see her very soon. Then he would give her one last peck on the lips, and leave.

She was starting to think that he found her unattractive. 'I go to fitness class! I'm practically naked at work half the day, how could he not find me attractive?' She wondered, 'He wouldn't want to be with me anymore if he found me unattractive right? He wouldn't even be snogging me if he found me disgusting! Not to mention he does get hard when we do get close so what the hell is the problem?' She thought as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

Draco was going to be there any minute to pick her up for their 3 month anniversary. He hadn't told her where they were going, and only said to wear comfortable clothing. She usually wore nicer undergarments when she knew she would be seeing him, but seeing as how he never got to actually admire them, she decided not to wear anything fancy this time. She was starting to think she could be in love the git but there he was, not wanting to deepen their relationship and have some sex.

She was still thinking about what could be wrong between them when he arrived.

"Hey." Draco said with a smile when Hermione opened the door. He leaned in for a kiss, she smiled and gave him peck on the lips.

"Hi."

"I brought you something." He said as he conjured a large, neatly wrapped box. Hermione took it from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It weighed a ton. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said as she began to unwrap the gift.

"I know. It's nothing special but I thought you might…appreciate it." He said with a small smirk, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

She opened the box to reveal all the new textbooks she would need for the new semester. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly causing Draco to chuckle.

"How did you know which ones to get?" She asked excitedly.

"Because I'm me." He said with a sexy grin.

She swatted his arm.

"Only you would be this excited for school books." He said as he shook his head.

"Yes, well, I am a book worm as they say. Plus I was afraid I wouldn't have time to go out and get them, with my busy schedule and class starting in a week." She placed all the books down to give Draco a proper kiss.

"You seemed a little stressed between running off to hospital and then to work. I thought it might be helpful."

Hermione was a little surprised, 'Wow. Such a sweetie.' She thought.

"Plus you get this sexy, determined look when you study." He said as he pulled her closer again. Hermione blushed, "Really?"

He started to kiss the side of her neck, "Really, really."

'Gods she smells divine. So sweet mmmm…Whoa whoa whoa! Slow yourself there Draco we have a whole night planned!' He thought as he kissed her.

He pulled himself away from her neck and looked into her eyes. "You ready to go?" He whispered.

She blinked, "Um yeah." She said slowly. 'Maybe I should rethink the undergarments…' She thought.

"Umm wait!" She said quickly. She motioned for him to sit on the couch as she raced back to her bedroom. Draco chuckled and relaxed. Crookshanks came to keep him company.

In her room, Hermione threw off her clothes and put on a sheer black bra and panty, before putting her jeans and blouse back on. One last look in the mirror and she was ready.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked as they walked down the stairs to the lobby.

Draco smirked, "My house of course."

"Of course?" Hermione said as she glanced at him.

"Yes. I have a whole evening planned just for romancing you Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

Draco and Hermione entered the fireplace in her lobby and exited through Draco's fireplace, straight into his massive bedroom.

'Holy Shizznats,' Hermione thought as she stepped through. Draco's bedroom was enormous. He had two gorgeous bay windows that lead out to a balcony. Between the two windows was his king-sized, canopy bed. The sheets were silver with green accents, the canopy was a dark grey. All the woodwork in the room was a deep mahogany; the borders on the walls, the boudoir, the dressers, the chests of drawers, the bed, the desk, everything. It was sexy in a dark and manly way.

"Wow." She said as Draco led her to the other side of the room where he had Belby set up a candle lit dinner for two.

"What no comments about the green and silver?" He asked as he pulled out her chair for her to take a seat.

"Actually, no. It's…kinda sexy." She said. As the words left her mouth she realized what was happening. Draco was attempting to seduce her, not that she needed any seducing. They were finally going to make "the beast with two backs". Why else would he set up a date in his bedroom of all places? He really was quite obvious, but two could play that game.

Draco smirked, "Really now?" When Draco sat the food appeared on their plates.

"Of course the Gryffindor Golden Girl with the Slytherin Sex god, and now she's been taken to his lair so he can have his way with her."

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing for a few seconds, seconds that felt like hours to Hermione. 'I went too far,' she thought, "Oh my god, I brought in Kiva and now he thinks I'm a slag.'

Just as she was about to say something that would help to convince him that she wasn't as forward as she had just appeared, he spoke, "Would you mind?"

Hermione was confused, "Would I mind what?"

"Would you mind if I had my way with you?" He stared right at her with his trademark, piercing gaze. She felt naked and almost shuddered.

She bit her lip and stared right back. "Nope, wouldn't mind at all. As long I got to have my way with you."

It was as though Draco's prayers were answered. Here he was thinking that he would scare her away if he tried anything too quickly, but she wanted it too. He smiled.

"I really like you Draco." She said breathily.

"I would hope so, we are celebrating three months together."

"Very funny." She stuck her tongue out at him. "But what I am trying to get at is, well, you haven't, 'made a move'." She could feel herself turning red but she had to get it out in the open.

Draco was a little dumbstruck, "I wanted to respect you. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if at every moment I was with you I was trying to hump your leg like a dog."

Hermione laughed. "So you do want to do…it, then?"

Draco almost laughed at how ridiculous she was being but stopped himself so as not to hurt her feelings. "Yes Mione, I do want to do 'it'. With you. Just in case you're not clear on that."

She chewed her food methodically, then swallowed. Afterwards she got up from her chair. Draco opened his mouth to ask her something no doubt, but she silenced him with a shake of her head. She walked around the table and stood next to his chair. Before he could move Hermione had slid across him in one fluid movement and was straddling him. She wiggled a bit, aligning their lower halves. She felt a hardness forming underneath her.

Draco groaned. Hermione kissed him. "Please tell me your mum's not home." She asked between kisses.

"Nope."

She grinned and continued kissing him. She moved from his lips across his jaw and down his neck, nipping occasionally at the space between his neck and shoulders, his low grunts egged her on.

Draco moved his hands up her back to tangle in her hair and lift her head until he was able to look her in the eyes. "I had a whole night of activities planned." He said, smirking. In return Hermione gave him her sexiest Kiva smirk, "But I like these activities much, much more."

He frowned a little, "I was going to teach you to fly." He said with a bit of a pout. Hermione laughed, "Well then I'd really rather we just stayed here. Or maybe move to the bed."

Draco couldn't argue with her any longer, she had begun to grind her hips into him and had found a spot right under his ear on which she began to suck. "Right." He moaned, "Bed. Bed it is."


End file.
